


Life Beyond the Pitch

by 051113



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Huffbach, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 23,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/051113/pseuds/051113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Sarah navigate life and their changing relationship after the 2015 Fifa Women's World Cup, beginning at the final whistle when the USWNT wins and Abby runs up to Sarah to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Moment

The final whistle blew and the United States had just won the 2015 Women’s World Cup. Abby felt absolutely on top of the world because everything she had been working so hard for culminated in this moment. She was standing in a stadium filled with red, white and blue clad fans screaming her name, she was wearing the captain’s armband, and she had just led her team to victory in the World Cup. She finally had everything she had always dreamed of. The only one thing missing from this near-perfect moment was Sarah. Abby knew exactly where she was and sprinted across the field to her. Abby jumped up to kiss her wife, tears streaming down her face.

“I’m so proud of you” Sarah said to her, holding back tears as she leaned down to reach Abby and push a lock of hair out of her wife’s face. Sarah’s long and shiny dark hair hung down, shielding them from the others in the stadium and giving them a little bit of privacy as Sarah grabbed Abby's shirt pulling her in close. 

"Kiss me" Sarah said, and they shared a long, passionate kiss. At this point Abby couldn’t control herself, she began crying so hard. She tried to express to Sarah just how happy she was, but couldn’t form the words. Even though Abby couldn’t articulate it, Sarah knew exactly how much this meant to her- to both of them. 

She smiled and laughed softly, saying “I know baby, I know” before kissing her again. That moment between them was so powerful even though they didn’t say much. Each knew exactly what the other was thinking, and they communicated on a level that was so personal, that they had an incredibly intimate moment in a stadium of more than 53,000. As Abby got ready to rejoin her team she took the American flag her wife had been holding for her, in preparation for this moment, and she wrapped it around her shoulders with the help of Sarah, who was still leaning over the rail. 

Once the flag was around Abby, Sarah gave her shoulders a loving squeeze before whispering in Abby’s ear “I love you so much babe, go enjoy this.” This sent Abby over the edge and she was bawling her eyes out as she took a victory lap around the field, flag flying proudly behind her. As the team started to line up for the awards ceremony she looked around trying to find Megan. She ran over to her and gave her a huge hug which was cathartic for her. That moment with her friend, who she had been through so much with, helped her collect herself and get ready for what she had dreamt of ever since she was a wide-eyed college player watching the ’99 game from her apartment in Gainesville. As she went up to receive her gold metal and to hoist the World Cup with Christie she was so incredibly happy, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Sarah and how she couldn’t wait to reunite with her after such a long and painful month apart.


	2. Stolen Champagne

Sarah was unbelievably proud of Abby as she watched her wife receive her gold metal and hoist the world cup with Pearcie. She knew that the long weeks they had been apart had all been worth it, and she knew how much she sacrificed for this once in a lifetime moment. She wanted to pause and savor it because the look on her wife’s face was priceless. She knew just how much this meant to Abby, and to herself as well. She knew that Abby needed this so she would be able to settle down and be able to start a family. Abby had now accomplished everything she had set out to do, and Sarah knew just how much this meant to her. Sarah was beaming and while all she wanted to do was climb over the railing and run across the field to embrace her wife, she knew Abby needed this moment with her team. Abby wanted to retire after she won a World Cup, and now that she did it meant that soon they wouldn't have to spend another second apart- and they could finally start a family, just like they had always wanted. Sarah beamed proudly as she watched the team celebrate, and she was relieved that Abby got to sow her wild oats once and for all.  


Sarah met up with the rest of the team outside the locker room once they had all showered and changed, before piling into the limos that took them to The Commodore Ballroom. The party was great and Sarah was incredibly happy to celebrate with her friends and beautiful wife, but couldn’t stand it anymore; after a month apart she needed to be alone with Abby. She waited for Abby and the girls to have their fun, and meanwhile she hopped behind the bar, crouched down and crawled over to grab two huge bottles of very expensive champagne. She put them carefully into her U.S. Soccer crest adorned backpack and off she went. She snuck up behind Abby and put her hand around her waist. 

She then leaned in to whisper into her ear, “my hotel room, fifteen minutes”, and slipped away slowly, letting her hand linger on Abby’s waist. On her way out of the room, Sarah looked back over her shoulder at Abby, her dark brown eyes locking with Abby's. Sarah bit her lip seductively and Abby blushed.


	3. Pink Lilies

Abby tried to walk out of the room as nonchalantly as possible, but it hard knowing that her wife was waiting for her only three blocks away. She ran, because every second she wasn’t with her wife was killing her. The only thing that could have stopped her was the flower shop she passed. She ducked inside impulsively when she saw pink lilies in the window display. She knew she had to get Sarah those flowers when she saw them- they were unbelievably gorgeous, which reminded her of her wife. When she finally reached the hotel, bouquet in hand, the elevator ride felt like an eternity. When Abby finally reached the room on the fifteenth floor, Sarah opened the door in a white silk bathrobe that contrasted beautifully with her dark hair. She leaned herself against the door frame sensuously, and Abby could barely stand it anymore. Abby scooped Sarah up and laid her down on the bed, putting the flowers on the nightstand. Abby kissed Sarah deeply and with the passion of two lovers that had been aching for each other. As Abby kissed her, her hand slowly moved from Sarah’s jawline down to her waist as she started to untie the silk sash of her robe. 

She suddenly stopped and looked at Sarah, “Is that water running?” she said. Sarah smiled at Abby with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Abby put Sarah over her shoulder and carried her into the bathroom. There she found a tub filling up, luxury bath products, and a bottle of champagne chilling along with two flutes.

“Oh this is perfect” she thought to herself as she slipped off Sarah’s silky robe. Sarah got in the tube and pulled her hair into a beautiful chignon bun as Abby discarded of her own clothing. She even did a little strip tease for Sarah, who was beaming as she looked on. Abby got into the tub and positioned Sarah so that she was sitting between her legs, leaning back against her chest, and her head resting on her shoulder. Abby hugged her tightly because she had craved being this close to her wife after so long, and the moment was priceless. They were completely still for several minutes, just savoring this time together that they had waited for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually Abby started kissing Sarah’s neck and slowly started to caress her body. She worked her all over, eventually landing on Sarah’s breasts. Abby cupped them and Sarah turned her torso towards Abby to kiss her as she moved her legs so that she was straddling Abby in the huge porcelain tub. Sarah started to move her hands all over Abby’s body as had been done to her's. 

Abby’s breath was getting faster as she was more and more turned on. Sarah became even more irresistible when she pushed back Abby’s hair and whispered into her ear “I can’t wait to fuck a world cup champion” before slipping her hand up Abby’s thigh and entering her.


	4. Baby Fever

Still in the large porcelain tub, Sarah sat on Abby’s lap. She was exhausted and laid her head on Abby’s shoulder. 

Abby was stroked her head lovingly and said “I can’t wait for us to have kids”, as she held her wife close. “I have the victory tour, but when I get back in the fall I want to start trying to get pregnant”. 

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, “I’m so glad! I was worried you would start to rethink your retirement.”

Abby laughed, “There’s not a doubt in my mind babe. I’ve had an amazing career and I’ve done everything I wanted to do here. I’m ready to start the next phase of our lives- and more than anything I want us to have a family”. Sarah turned and kissed her wife, elated that she was finally ready to start settling down. 

“You know, you’re not pregnant yet, and we haven’t touched this champagne all night”. Sarah said before reaching outside the tub to grab the bottle. Abby filled the champagne flutes and Sarah got out of the tub to get the bathrobes off the hook on the back of the door. She put her’s on before extending her hand to help Abby out of the tub, and started wrapping the plush robe around her from behind. She hugged her wife around the waist as she finished wrapping the robe around her and kissed her on the cheek. Abby turned and put her arm around Sarah’s shoulder as the two walked over to lounge on the bed with their champagne.

As they laid down Abby said to her, “Is it too early to talk about sperm donors?”

To which Sarah replied, “It’s the genetic makeup of our child, it’s never too early”. Abby smiled at her and grabbed Sarah’s laptop off the bedside table.


	5. Champagne-Filled Family Planning

Abby and Sarah were laying in bed, researching on Sarah’s laptop. “It looks like the closest sperm bank is in Seattle” Sarah said. “That’s a three hour drive. Not terrible, but it’ll have to do. We can find a doctor there to do your procedure.” 

Abby replied. “We’ll do that then. Let’s see what kinds of donors they have” as she clicked on the list of donors. 

“Wow there are literally thousands to choose from” Sarah exclaimed and looked up at her wife from the screen. 

“We definitely want an athlete” Abby joked, referring to her Sports Illustrated article, where a comment about genetically engineering a child with an American football player was completely taken out of context. Sarah laughed and moved closer to her wife so she could reach Abby’s hand and intertwine her fingers with her wife’s. 

“I want our baby to have your eyes, you and your dad have those piercing blue eyes and I want our baby to have them.” 

“Ok” Abby said as she nodded. Abby put her free arm around Sarah’s shoulder and said “I keep thinking about Rylie and Reece. They are like mini versions of Christie. Just imagine little versions of us running around.” 

Sarah loved the idea, and she hugged her wife tightly as she gazed into her gorgeous eyes, “Our lives are going to be perfect, just you wait.”


	6. A Tearful Goodbye

Abby reluctantly got out of bed the next morning and had a lump in her throat because she knew she had to leave Sarah again. She had a long road ahead of her, full of traveling and obligations around the country on the victory tour. 

She woke up Sarah shortly before she had to leave, and the brunette burst into tears, “I can’t stand being without you, you were just gone and now… Now you’re leaving me again”. She struggled to speak because she was crying so hard. Abby hugged her, pulling her tight so that Sarah’s head rested on her chest. 

“Baby it’s been so hard but soon we can be together, just you and me in Portland, like we always wanted. A few weeks and I’m done, I'll be completely yours. We can get through this, just think of how happy we’ll be afterward.” Abby was struggling to hold back tears herself. “I promise we'll Skype every day. No exceptions”. Sarah sighed, and nodded her head slowly. She looked up at Abby, as if to memorize everything the moment, and to be able to relive being in her arms when her wife was gone. Abby felt absolutely awful leaving her wife again, and seeing Sarah in pain was one of the worst things she had ever experienced in her life. She lifted up Sarah’s chin, moving her head from where it had previously been, nuzzled in her chest, so she could wipe her tears away. She gave Sarah a long, meaningful kiss goodbye and had to force herself to walk out of the hotel room so she could go back to meet her teammates and to go to the third star ceremony.


	7. S+A’s Nightly Ritual

Abby and Sarah had gotten into the routine of skyping every night, just Abby had promised. It had been a few days since she had left Edmonton and she had been to Los Angeles for the rally, but was now was in New York for the ticker tape parade when Sarah called her for their nightly talk. 

“Hi baby, I’ve missed you so much” Abby said. 

Sarah laughed when the picture popped up on her screen, “Did you put that on for me?” she was referring to her wife’s outfit which consisted only of a sports bra and spandex shorts.

“I was actually about to get into an ice bath, so you just have good timing.” Sarah smiled at her wife. 

Abby continued, “Guess who was filling in for Michael Smith on ‘His and Hers’ today? Chris Broussard.”

“Oh no” Sarah groaned. 

“But Kate Fagan, Pinoe, Kriegs and I really stuck it to his homophobic ass. It was actually kind of fun.” Abby said, making Sarah laugh.

Sarah added, “I don’t think any time spent within a hundred mile radius of Broussard could possibly be fun, but as long as you’re happy," she continued, “What’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” 

“The real question is, what isn’t on the agenda!”, Abby elaborated “We are going on Good Morning America, then to the Today Show to see Fifth Harmony before the parade, and capping it all off with a Taylor Swift concert.”

“Wow,” Sarah exclaimed, “Are you going to have time for little old me?” 

Abby's tone quickly became very serious, “Of course I am, I will always make time for you, Sarah. You are the absolute love of my life.” Sarah blushed, it was hard sometimes seeing Abby go off and to accomplish and experience things she never could, but Abby always made her feel like a priority. With a full heart she blew her wife a kiss and signed off.


	8. Abby's Sentimental Side

It was three a.m. and Abby found herself wide awake, starring at her rings because she was so homesick. Abby’s most prized possessions were her two rings she always wore. Wherever she went, she always carried them with her. She had her wedding ring from Sarah, and a ring that was a gift from her parents; both meant the world to her because she could bring pieces of the people she loved most with her wherever she went, which was priceless when she was homesick on the road. The only place she couldn’t take her rings were on the field, but she still wanted a symbol of her family with her at all times. This is where she started taping her ring finger before games. She could have the physical reminder of her family, but she was still following the rules and regulations. When she was on the road she found herself staring down at her hand constantly,just like tonight, wanting to be near her the people who meant the most to her, and this trip was especially bad. She craved stability; she wanted to be home more than anything, surrounded by the people she loves the most and not having to go from hotel room to hotel room or flight to flight. As much as she loved her teammates, being on the road over 200 days a year took its toll, and Abby cherished her rings more than any other earthly possession because they were so comforting. This was why she had agonized for months over the engagement ring she had given Sarah. She had had no clue where to start, but knew back then it had to be perfect. Picking out a femme ring was one of the hardest decisions she had ever had to make because she wanted it to be the perfect token of her love and devotion to Sarah, but she had no clue how to shop for diamonds. Heck, she barely knew how to shop for clothes that weren't Nike, but her love of rings came from the fact she was extremely sentimental; this was something most people didn’t know about her, because she might look tough, but underneath that hard exterior, she is a very emotional and vulnerable person.


	9. A Redeye Suprise

Sarah walked into the kitchen when she heard her phone buzz, and looked down to see a text from Abby.

“I’m at the airport, see you in six hours”. She couldn’t believe what she was reading so she picked up the phone to call her wife.

When Abby answered she explained, “I just finished up here in New York and I have three days before I have to be in LA for the ESPYs”. 

Sarah was elated, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” she exclaimed, the pitch of her voice rising. She was so happy that she was about to see her wife, even if it was only for a few days. 

Abby laughed, saying “I wanted it to be a surprise, and from the sound of your voice it was a good one”. 

Sarah leaned against the white marble countertop and her cheekbones hurt from smiling so much, she was elated. “Well you got me there! I can’t wait to see you!” Sarah said. 

“You too babe, but I gotta go, my flight is about to take off. I love you so much and I’ll see you soon” Abby said before she hung up the phone. Sarah was incredibly happy, but didn’t think she would be able to wait six whole hours for her wife to get to Portland.


	10. The Jeep Fiasco

Abby got off her plane and raced to baggage claim to meet Sarah. 

The brunette was looking down at her cell phone when her wife snuck up behind her, put a hand on either side of her waist and whispered in her ear “missed me?” before giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“You were supposed to text me when you landed!” Sarah exclaimed. 

“And ruin the surprise?” Abby said with a chuckle. 

Sarah smiled at Abby and handed her a suitcase. “Your bag got here before you did.”

“Thanks babe” Abby said as she put her arm around Sarah as they walked out of the airport towards the parking garage. 

They climbed into their Jeep Wrangler and Sarah said “The air conditioning went out a few days ago.”

Abby turned her torso so she could make eye contact with her wife, “Why didn’t you take it to a mechanic?” 

Sarah replied “I knew you could fix it, why should we pay for someone else to do it?” 

"I want you to have the best, no wife of mine should have to drive around in a hot car,” Abby said as she reached to grab Sarah’s hand, intertwining her fingers with her wife’s. “I’ll fix it as soon as we get home” Abby promised.


	11. Abby the Mechanic

When Sarah and Abby pulled in their garage, Abby jumped out of the car and popped the hood open. 

Sarah got out of the passenger side, “You know you don’t have to fix the car right this second” she teased, but she knew Abby; once she had an idea in her head she was going for it. Sarah knew she was pretty much wasting her breath but she continued anyway “You haven’t been home in almost two months, don’t you at least want to come inside first?”

“Hell no!” Abby said, I need to fix this for my girl!”. Sarah laughed as she picked up one of the beach chairs leaning against the wall so she could sit down and watch her wife at work. Sarah couldn’t help but smile while she watched Abby's face as she tried to concentrate. As much as Sarah wanted the AC fixed she wanted to be with her wife more. She walked over to the car and leaned on it, positioning herself strategically so that her wife would be able to see down her V-neck t shirt. Sarah knew just how to play her, because Abby quickly closed the garage door and the hood of the Jeep and scooped Sarah up. Abby then proceeded to place Sarah on her on her back, on the hood of the Jeep and unbuttoned Sarah's jeans before putting her head between her wife's legs and sliding her hands up her shirt to her breasts.


	12. Early Morning Thoughts

Abby was wide awake at 5:00, her jet lagged body still not on Portland time, but she didn’t mind because she was finally home. She was incredibly happy to be back in her own bed with Sarah and as cool breeze floated in through the open windows, she lay there admiring her wife. Abby had fallen asleep long before Sarah did, and Abby smiled when she noticed that Sarah was still wearing the same lacy black bra from afternoon before, when Sarah picked her up from the airport. Sarah knew that was her wife’s favorite and had deliberately put it on for Abby’s arrival. As Abby lay there she thought to herself, “This is where I want to be. Not on the soccer field, not going from hotel to hotel, just here with my wife.”


	13. An Impromptu Roadtrip

As Abby came up the stairs and entered the bedroom on her way to the master bathroom, Sarah was just getting up. 

“Good morning” Abby said as Sarah sat up in bed. 

“How long have you been up?” Sarah replied. 

“Not too long, only like three hours” Abby joked. "There’s breakfast in the kitchen when you’re ready and I fixed the car." 

“Wow” Sarah exclaimed, “And all before 8 am.”

Abby smiled at her wife’s joke, “I was thinking that we could drive up to see the sperm bank today."

“Drive to see a sperm bank, that’s crazy and pointless. We could see the outside of the building. That’s about it” Sarah said sarcastically. 

Abby pleaded, “I know it’s a little crazy but I just can’t wait. Don’t think of it as a pointless trip and more just for a ahhh…going for an extended drive.” 

Sarah knew she better just go along with the idea, because her wife seemed deadset on seeing this sperm bank, even if it was three hours away. It was a crazy idea, but the thought of getting to spend hours in a car with her wife just talking, eating roadtrip food and singing along to the radio sounded incredibly appealing. “Alright” Sarah said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Great! Abby exclaimed, jumping up. “I’ll get in the shower. There’s eggs and stuff in the kitchen.” 

Sarah got out of bed and patted her wife on the back lovingly as she passed by on her way out of the room.


	14. Not So Catholic Behavior

As they were driving Abby said to Sarah “I need to stop at this gas station. I think I just got my period” as she pulled over the car. 

“Is it early?” Sarah asked “You seem surprised.” 

Abby turned to look at her wife in the passenger seat “I have no clue. I’m a married lesbian, do you think I feel the need to track my period?” 

Sarah shrugged and thought to herself, “Well, that is Abby” as they entered the store. 

As they were searching for the aisle Abby commented “Alex keeps trying to get me to use her Tampax Pearl Active, especially since they send her absurd amounts of it. You would think that a tampon company would have a basic idea of how many tampons one person actually needs” she joked. 

“They want her to have enough to share with the rest of the girls, but I know you, you’re stuck in your ways and still use those old fashioned maxi pads.” Sarah said, grabbing Abby a box of her wife’s favorites as they made their way towards the counter to pay. 

As they were leaving Abby said to Sarah “I guess I’m just used to them because they’re what everyone used growing up. Beth, Laura, my mom, all the girls at school and I used them for so many years that it just became routine. Not to mention that I had to go to Catholic school growing up, where they actually banned tampons.” 

Sarah laughed and said “I can’t believe you’ve never told me this story before” with a big smirk on her face as she got in the car. 

Abby continued “It was considered ‘penetration’, if you can believe that. Abby stopped for a second for a second because the irony dawned on her, “Although, that should have been the least of their concerns about me.” 

That really made Sarah laugh, “Yeah, they should have been less concerned with little pieces of cotton penetrating you, and been more worried about this lesbian right here penetrating you” she joked as they drove along. 

She kept thinking about Abby having to suffer through Catholic school while gay and felt really bad about it. Abby had had to suffer through so many years of strict rules that were aimed that were supposed to keep her ‘holy’ that all she wanted was to remove any trace of that purity still remaining, so she slid over in her seat to get closer to Abby.

“Pull over” Sarah whispered in her ear before biting Abby's earlobe. 

Abby laughed, “Are you crazy”? 

Sarah replied “Only crazy hot for you” as she moved her hand between Abby’s legs and began working her way down her wife’s shorts. 

“You’ll make a mess” Abby said, trying to protest, but the waves of pleasure started coming and she began to give in. 

“I don’t care” Sarah teased “I just want to fuck you right here, right now, you sinfully hot girl”.


	15. Three Hours For A Burger?

As Abby and Sarah’s Jeep pulled into the parking lot they saw the sperm bank as it stood in its all its glory.

“Well, there it is” Sarah said. “Yep” Abby replied as she turned off the car. 

“Let’s go inside!” Abby said enthusiastically, jumping out of the car. The two walked through the building’s doors and into a waiting room where a receptionist greeted them.

“Hello, do you two have an appointment?” 

“No” Sarah replied, “My wife here was feeling a little bit too excited to start planning our family and just wanted to come check the place out." 

The receptionist smiled sympathetically and said “Sorry, there’s really nothing to see. There are some donation rooms and then storage. That’s about it and unfortunately I can’t allow you to go back there under these circumstances.” 

“Ok, thanks anyway” Abby said, walking over to the door so she could hold it open for Sarah. 

“I knew we wouldn’t be able to see anything” Sarah said, a little bit sarcastically. 

“I know, but I was just feeling impulsive” Abby said “Are you hungry? There’s a diner across the street.” 

“That sounds great” Sarah said, grabbing Abby’s hand as they walked. Just as they were getting settled in the diner, Abby’s cellphone rang. She picked it up and saw from the caller id that it was Amy Lepeilbet. 

“Hey LeP!” Abby exclaimed, “What’s going on?”

“Not much, but Liz and I are going to be in Portland for the night and wanted to know if you guys wanted to do anything." 

“That sounds awesome, what were you thinking?” Abby said enthusiastically. 

Amy responded “There’s this new movie out called Jenny’s Wedding. It’s about a lesbian couple getting married. We really want to see it and I know how much you like Katherine Heigl.” 

That made Abby laugh, “Yeah, you know the true nature of my Grey’s Anatomy obsession after rooming with me so many times. What time do you want to meet up?” 

“Around four?” Amy asked. 

“Oh, that might be a little tough. Sarah and I are in Seattle right now and won’t be back in town until around five at this rate.” 

“Why the hell are you in Seattle?” Amy asked. 

Abby laughed, “It’s kind of a long story. Let’s meet up around six and I’ll fill you in” Abby said before saying goodbye.


	16. Tears Flowing Like Red Wine

Abby noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a tear roll down Sarah’s face as she watch the movie, which made her wrap her arm around her wife in an effort to comfort her, and in return, Sarah put her head on Abby’s shoulder in the dark theatre. The movie was great, but so emotional and as they watched Jenny and Kitty exchange vows, the two were thinking about their own wedding, almost two years ago in Hawaii. 

As the credits rolled, the two couples got up and left the theatre, Abby still holding Sarah tightly. As they walked into the lobby of the movie theatre Amy noticed Abby’s red eyes.

“A little too emotional for ya, huh Abs?” Amy teased. 

“A little” Abby said, looking down at Sarah. “I don’t think we’re really in the mood to go out to dinner, come over to our place and I’ll make something” Abby offered. “And we can catch up more if we’re not in a noisy restaurant.” 

“Sounds good” Liz said as Amy nodded in agreement. As the two couples walked towards their cars in the parking lot they parted and agreed to meet back at Abby and Sarah’s. 

They met back at the house and before Amy and Liz could walk through the door Abby asked them “Red or white?” and raced off to the kitchen. 

“Red sounds great” Amy said, grabbing the glasses. 

They headed over to the couch, just a few steps from the open kitchen, and that was where the real conversation began. 

“So, what was going on today? You guys were in Seattle?” Liz asked. 

Abby and Sarah recounted the story, Sarah joking “Yeah, this crazy one just couldn’t stay away” as she pointed to Abby. “We drove three hours and ended up going to a diner” she said and the group burst into laughter. 

“I was just too excited” Abby said, putting her arm around Sarah once more. 

Abby had found herself doing this all night, because after seeing Sarah crying like she was in the movie theatre, she felt like she needed to comfort her even though Sarah seemed fine now. 

Abby pulled her tight, almost so that Sarah’s head was resting against her chest as Sarah cuddled up to Abby. 

“You two are so cute” Amy exclaimed, “And I know you’ll make the most amazing parents.” 

“Thanks Amy” Sarah said, “I just can’t wait until Abby’s done with the victory tour so we can get started.” 

“Neither can I babe” Abby said, looking down at Sarah and smiling. 

“Well, we better be the first people you tell the good news to. We’re dying of anticipation.” Liz said, before locking eyes with Amy, who smiled back, letting Liz know she would take over. 

“Speaking of good news” Amy said, holding out her hand which she had been doing her best to hide all night so they could surprise Abby and Sarah. There was a shining engagement ring on it, and Sarah gasped when she saw it. 

“No way!” Sarah exclaimed, moving over on the couch and out of Abby’s arms so she get a closer look at Amy’s hand.


	17. PJ Day

For what was supposed to be Abby's first day back home, she had spent almost none of it where she intended to be, and she was exhausted. Even seeing the movie last night was so draining. Jenny's Wedding was incredibly heavy, and both women still had it on their minds. 

Emotionally exhausted, they ended up staying in bed, and their pajamas, for most of the day, Sarah holding Abby. She was the big spoon as the two watched reruns of The Bachelorette- their guilty pleasure show. 

Eventually the day progressed and they rest was rejuvenating, because they found themselves sitting up in bed, talking nonstop like a couple of teenagers gossiping at a sleepover. 

Sarah thought to herself "I'm so lucky, I married my absolute best friend." 

The day was so perfect because she was savoring every last second she spent with her wife- because she knew they were fleeting. When the conversation came to a natural stop, Abby decided she wanted to make dinner. Little did she know that Sarah had other plans. 

Sarah snuck up behind Abby once her wife was in the kitchen, preheating the oven and suddenly Abby felt Sarah's lips kiss her shoulder lightly. Sarah worked her way from Abby's shoulder, placing soft kisses up her neck. Abby was blissful and closed her eyes, wanting the moment to linger forever, but her desire grew too strong. She opened her eyes as she turned, intending to meet Sarah's lips with her own, but she was surprised to see her wife wearing nothing but a strap on. Abby grinned as she hopped up on the counter, pulling Sarah in close, and kissing her passionately.


	18. Deep Purple

Sarah rolled out of bed and into the bathroom, where she was startled out of her half-awake state because she saw the dark purple hickey on her neck. She walked over to Abby, who was still asleep and shook her awake. 

“What the hell is this?” she asked, pointing to her neck, which sent Abby into a fit of laughter. 

“You’re such a child” Sarah said, shoving her wife playfully. “You do know I have to go to work tomorrow and there isn’t enough concealer in the world to cover this.” 

“Awwww come on babe, it's at least a little bit funny” Abby teased as she wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, pulling her in close enough for Abby to topple Sarah onto the bed next to her. 

"Yeah, yeah you think you’re so cute.” Sarah said as she sat up to face Abby on the bed and gaze into her eyes “And you’re only partially right” she said. “But I don’t need everyone else knowing that” before leaning in to kiss Abby.


	19. Cart Racing

Sarah asked Abby “So what do you want to do on your last day?” as the two sat in bed, Sarah laying her head on her wife’s shoulder. 

“I’m up for anything” Abby replied "But we do have to go to the grocery store.”

“I can do that later. Don’t you want to do something a little more exciting? It’s your last day home for a while” but she had wasted her breath because Abby had already sprung out of bed and was digging through the dresser drawers for a pair of socks. Before Sarah knew it Abby was downstairs, about to get in the car and she was racing to keep up. 

Sarah knew it was just one of those days where Abby has way to much energy and gets impulsive. When they got to the store, Abby bolted out of the car and into the parking lot, grabbing a stray car as she went, stood on the bottom bar and was racing off through the parking lot. 

Sarah just looked on and smiled, thinking to herself “I love that crazy girl.”


	20. Spit Take

Abby had been gone less than a week and Sarah drudged downstairs in her half asleep state to make coffee. She sat down at the kitchen table, and mid sip looked down at her phone. 

She spit coffee across the room when she saw that Fox Rochester tweeted a quote from Abby “I’m planning on playing next summer in Rio.” 

Sarah put down the coffee and dialed Abby’s number so quickly she could have broken the screen. “What the fuck Abby, how could you do this?” she yelled “You promised me you were done, and now you go behind my back, with not so much as a courtesy text and are playing again? I’m your wife and yet you’re acting like this only affects you.” she said, her voice cracking as she tried to keep herself together. Abby didn’t know what to say “I……….” she trailed on, Sarah interrupted, “We had plans, Abby. Plans you came up with. What the hell happened?” she said with a lump growing in her throat. 

“I just want to follow my dreams” Abby said “Yeah well I guess you just forgot about me. I guess I wasn’t a part of that dream” Sarah said before hanging up and collapsing onto the coffee-covered table and sobbing.


	21. Tear Stained Reflection

Sarah picked herself up off the table where she previously had laid her head, buried in her arms while she cried. She was tear stained and covered in coffee as she collected herself. She skulked back upstairs and into the bathroom to take a shower and clean herself up, but she caught a glance of herself in the mirror and just stared back at her own reflection, sad to the point of numbness. 

It wasn’t that Abby wanted to compete again, that she fully understood and would have supported, it was that Abby completely left her out of the equation. They were supposed to be a team and instead of making the decision together, Abby completely ignored her and went on national tv to announce her decision, telling thousands of people before her own wife. 

Sarah felt completely betrayed and alone, so she picked up her phone to call the people she knew she could count on- her family. She decided then and there to go home to Texas. She didn’t know how long she would go for, but she just knew she needed to go.


	22. The Porch Swing

The day was a whirlwind of emotion, from start to finish. 

After falling apart at the house, Sarah shoved as much as she could into two suitcases, took the dogs and bought a one way ticket to Dallas. After such a crazy day, all she wanted to do was sit on the porch swing. It was her favorite place to relax, and she needed it with so much on her mind.

Her relationship with Abby had taken such a sharp, unexpected turn and she had no idea how to go forward after it. She was feeling ignored, and like Abby only cared about herself, as if Sarah’s feelings were insignificant. This is what Sarah needed, just to be back home and spend some time with people she knew cared about her no matter what the circumstances.


	23. Whiskey Rants

Sarah’s sister Lauren came over after she finished her shift at the hospital, and at that point their parents had already gone to bed. Lauren burst in the front door and embraced Sarah saying “We’re drinking tonight”. 

This was Lauren’s way of consoling her sister, who had already texted her all the details before getting on her flight that morning. 

Sarah laughed and led her into the kitchen before opening the cabinet to get two wine glasses. 

“Screw that” Lauren said, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet. “We need something stronger” she said, gesturing to the bottle in her other hand. 

Sarah smiled and followed her sister into the living room. The two took turns taking swigs from the bottle, and talked long into the night about everything and anything. It was good for them to catch up, but even better that Sarah had someone to rant about Abby to.


	24. Shattered Glass

Sarah lay wide awake in her childhood bedroom, looking around. She had so much soccer memorabilia, but that sport was the last thing she wanted to think about, so she climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. 

As she was turning on the stove she felt the faint buzzing of her cellphone in her pocket and was startled to see an email with the save the date for Liz and Amy’s wedding addressed to her and Abby. She dropped her phone, shattering the screen on the tile floor when she remembered that they were supposed to go together. 

She picked up the broken phone and went straight to verizon.com to see how much a new one would cost, seeing as she could barely see past all the cracks, and that shards of glass were starting to put tiny cuts in her finger. It was $600, because she wasn’t past the two year contract. “Fuck it” she thought and charged it to Abby’s credit card.


	25. Aggravated Texting

As Sarah sat down to eat her breakfast she got a text from Abby.

“Did you spend $600 at Verizon? I’ve got a charge on my credit card that looks a little strange.” 

Sarah scoffed and typed angrily “You’re about to make thousands in the Olympics. I can spend a little bit so that I have a phone that works.” 

To which Abby replied “Its ok sweetie, I just wanted to make sure our credit card wasn’t hacked. I love you.” 

“You do today, maybe.” Sarah retorted before going back into her email to find Liz’s email. She screenshotted it and sent it to Abby. “I dropped my phone because we were supposed to go to this together." 

Abby responded “You don’t want to go together?” but Sarah couldn’t find the words to tell her wife how she was feeling. Instead she just shut the phone off and kept eating her breakfast, and trying to keep her mind off anything that would remind her of what was going on.


	26. Back in the Swing of Things

Sarah was sitting on the porch swing again, Kingston sitting in her lap, when she saw Abby walking down her street. 

“Oh shit” she thought to herself as her wife came up the driveway. “What the hell are you doing here?” she said, arms crossed defiantly. 

“I was really worried. I’ve been calling you for days but it went straight to voicemail. So I called your dad and he told me you were here.”

“You had no right” Sarah said “I had my phone off because I didn’t want to talk to you, let alone think about you. Now here you are.” She said, a lump growing in her throat. 

“I know I can never take back what I did but I am so, so sorry Sarah. I was impulsive and selfish.” 

“That’s for sure” Sarah retorted. 

Abby took her hand and looked directly into her wife’s eyes, trying to articulate how serious she was. “I’m so sorry, Sarah. I made this about me when I should have talked to you and included you. What I did was idiotic and I will do anything it takes to make it up to you." 

Sarah was trying to keep her emotions to herself and not let Abby see that she was having a breakdown but a tear slipped down her cheek. “Aren’t you missing a game?” she asked.

“It doesn’t matter” Abby said “The only place I need to be right now is here.”

Sarah wiped away the tear running down her cheek as Abby kissed her forehead. Sarah looked up at her wife and sighed as the two worked through their issues on that porch swing Sarah loved so much.


	27. Twin Beds

Sarah was glad that her bed was twin sized. Don’t get her wrong, she was so glad that Abby had come and the two were working out their issues, but appreciated still having a little bit of space at night when Abby was relegated to the guest room. 

They had spent the past week around her parent’s house in Flower Mound, just taking in everything there. They swam in the pool, played with the dogs in the spacious backyard, and Abby even helped Sarah’s mom plant a garden, which Sarah thought was especially sweet. They were taking the time to break down the wall that had formed between them, and their relationship seemed to be on the mend.


	28. Po'ipu Kai, Anyone?

Sarah was in the backyard playing with the dogs and letting them get some exercise when Abby was outside, two beers in hand. 

“I love it when you wear your hair like that.” Abby said as she pushed a lock of Sarah’s shiny dark hair out of her face, making her wife blush. Sarah just smiled. 

“So… I had, um, sort of an idea that I wanted to run by you.” Abby said, stammering as she tried to phrase it correctly. 

“Running things past me, always appreciated.” Sarah said as she took a swig of beer, and she was only half kidding which made Abby laugh nervously. 

“I want to renew our wedding vows.” Abby blurted out. 

Sarah could tell Abby was nervous about telling her this, which she appreciated, because in Sarah’s book it meant that Abby recognized she needed to make amends. “I’d love that.” Sarah said, which boosted Abby’s confidence once she knew Sarah was on board with the idea. 

“I was thinking we would go back to Hawaii. I have a little bit of time right now and I really want to show you just how much you mean to me.” At this point, Sarah was beaming as she listened to Abby go on and on about her plans. 

Abby took Sarah over to sit on the bench adjacent to the backyard’s garden and took her hands “I want formally promise you that I’m recommitting myself to our relationship and reassure you I will never, ever do anything like this ever again.” Abby said with complete sincerity. 

At this point, Sarah was so emotional that she could only nod her head in agreement, the words wouldn’t come out. Abby wrapped Sarah in her arms, and her head laying against Abby’s chest as Abby said “I’m so sorry baby. I’ve put you on such an emotional roller coaster, but I’m going to try so hard to fix it.” as she stroked Sarah’s hair.


	29. Girls' Day with Lauren

As much as being together had helped Abby and Sarah, Abby knew that Sarah still needed some time to heal, so she enlisted the help of Lauren. The two schemed up a day for Sarah and her sister, complete with a trip to the spa and shopping. It would be the perfect way for Sarah to get some time alone with her sister before they left for Hawaii and a great present from Abby to Sarah.


	30. Lunchtime Interrogation

Sarah and Lauren went out to lunch after their spa visit and Lauren said, “So, I gotta ask… How is it going with Abby?” making Sarah groan. 

“Oh, come on. I haven’t said a word all day. We got our haircuts, our nails done and I said not a word. Now it’s time to dish, come on.” 

“You know pretty much everything, Lauren. Abby apologized, we’re working things out and we’re going to Hawaii the day after tomorrow.” 

“So she seems like she really means it?” Lauren asked.

“I definitely think so. She realizes she was being impulsive and seems like she really is working on it” Sarah explained. 

“Sounds like you two are on the mend, but you’re still sleeping in separate beds?” Lauren said. 

“Well, Abby is just giving me my space”. “Oh, so I guess you two haven’t” Lauren took a long pause “since …” she said, trailing off. 

“No.” Sarah said shortly, trying to hide the fact she was blushing by acting like she was preoccupied with her menu.


	31. Distracted Packing

“I love this dress! Did you get it yesterday with Lauren?” Abby asked as she folded the light blue crepe dress and put it in the suitcase. 

“Yep” Sarah replied. “I saw it in the store and the color of it reminded me of your eyes so I thought I would wear it to the ceremony” Sarah said, with a little bit of embarrassment in her voice. She wasn’t back to being fully comfortable around Abby yet, but they were getting there. 

“That’s sweet” Abby said, smiling at Sarah. 

As Sarah thought about how she and Abby were starting to get more comfortable around each other, she remembered Lauren’s comment from yesterday. They hadn’t had sex since before the whole Olympic debacle and with their vow renewal just a few days away Sarah was worried that the expectation was there, and didn’t know if she was ready for that much intimacy just yet. She tried to concentrate on packing and answering the questions Abby kept asking her about her day with Lauren yesterday, but her mind was elsewhere the entire time.


	32. Sweet Peaches

A few hours into their flight Abby grinned as she felt a small thump and looked to find Sarah had laid her head on Abby's shoulder as she read her book. Abby was savoring this moment with her wife because she realized how much damage she had done to the person she loves most in this world. She had let her impulsiveness get the best of her and had subsequently done almost irreparable harm. She realized what she had to do now, and was doing her absolute best to show Sarah just how sorry she was.

But for now, she just enjoyed having her wife’s beautiful head on her. She loved how she looked so peaceful, how she smelled like sweet peaches, and most of all, how she was still here with her, which was something she promised to never take for granted again.


	33. A Gorgeously Colorful Sky

As soon as they reached the hotel room Abby raced out back door of their villa and jumped into a hammock, but she was too rough and it flipped over, leaving Abby on the ground. 

“See, this is what happens when you’re too impulsive” Sarah teased, extending her arm to Abby and helping her off the ground. 

“Good point” Abby said, climbing back into the hammock. 

Sarah climbed in next to her, and Abby put her arm around her wife. They were both pretty tired from their day of traveling, and before they knew it were awoken by a knock on the door. Abby sprang up, looking at her watch as she ran to the door. She took the bottle of champagne from room service and brought it back to Sarah as she rejoined her in the hammock. 

“I completely lost track of time” Abby said, “I should have remembered they were bringing this” she said as she yanked out the cork and poured Sarah a glass. 

Sarah sat up in the hammock facing Abby and quickly changed the subject as she began to wake up and realized what had just happened. “That was the first time we’ve slept together in a long time.” she said. 

“Yeah, I mean it was a nice nap.” Abby added. At that moment Sarah felt herself letting her guard down. Sleeping in the same bed, well, hammock, as Abby had made her nervous before, but it had happened so naturally. She must have smirked because Abby cocked her head and gave her a confused look. 

“Forget about, let’s go for a swim” she said, running inside to put on her swimsuit. 

She came out in a new purple bikini and dove into the pool. She looked so good in it that it made Abby think to herself “Yeah, that shopping trip was a great idea” as she dove in after her. 

While Sarah was still swimming, she noticed Abby hanging on the side of the pool watching the sunset. She tried to swim up as quietly as she could, and ambushed her with kisses as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and her legs around Abby’s waist. 

Abby met the affection by turning around and planting a kiss on Sarah's lips and while she still had her body wrapped around Abby’s. The two watched the sun set over the water, painting the sky all shades of pink and purple. In that moment they both knew that something had changed for the better in their relationship. That nap had let Sarah become more comfortable with Abby and she had seemed to almost fully open herself up again. It was beautifully peaceful as the two shared their embrace and enjoyed the gorgeously colorful sky.


	34. The Secluded Waterfall

Sarah woke Abby up by softly kissing her cheek, causing Abby to roll over from where she had previously been, lying on her stomach, to face her wife. 

“Good morning sleepyhead” Sarah teased as she brushed a piece of hair out of Abby’s face. 

“Good morning” Abby said back as she sat up in bed so that she could kiss Sarah, and run her hand through Sarah’s silky hair. 

“So… I had an idea about what we should do today” Sarah said coyly, to which Abby responded “Do tell”. 

“You know that waterfall we used to go to all the time on our honeymoon? Let’s pack some food and have a picnic there”. 

Abby loved the idea and before they knew it the two of them were dressed and out the door. The couple headed down the road and stopped at a small market to pick up supplies before getting back to business. A little while later they reached the entrance to the hiking trail they had trekked so many times before, and it brought back so many good memories. 

The two paused and looked at each other, both women grinning as they started down the path. Sarah took Abby’s hand in her own as they walked and the two intertwined their fingers tightly. The hike to the waterfall was strenuous, but the two athletes were up for the challenge because they knew it was well worth it. When they reached the waterfall it was breathtaking. Even though they had been here many times before on their honeymoon it never failed to amaze. 

The water was unbelievably clear and the sand soft and white. It was completely secluded, because it was so far down the trail and completely surrounded by trees. It was their spot and theirs alone, and being able to be back, almost two years after their honeymoon, was indescribably amazing. They spent the whole day picnicking, swimming in the waterfall, and talking about everything and anything. Their previous level of emotional intimacy had been restored and Sarah felt completely comfortable with Abby again so when the time was right, she decided it was time to restore their physical intimacy too.

During that day, the pair had collapsed on their backs in the white sand, they were laughing so hard from a joke Abby had told. Once the couple wiped the tears from the corners of their eyes, their abs sore from laughter, Sarah climbed on top of Abby, her legs straddling her. She leaned down for a kiss and afterward whispered exactly what she wanted her wife to do to her right there in the sand. Abby smirked and grabbed Sarah from behind, so that she could position her just over her face, and on that secluded beach their bodies reunited.


	35. A Rose Petal Trail

As Sarah was putting in her last pearl earring Abby came into the room and stood behind her, hands on the waist of her blue crepe dress, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

It was time, and the two walked the path to the beach. It was late afternoon on a beautifully sunny day, and as they reached the beach, Sarah noticed the trail of soft pink rose petals leading up to an arch covered in the same gorgeous flowers. Standing at the entrance to the beach, Sarah stopped, absolutely breath-taken as she took in the beautiful ceremony that Abby had set up for her. 

Sarah gave Abby’s hand a loving squeeze as she smiled at her wife, and Abby took her free hand and used it to wipe the tear of happiness that had started running down her wife’s face. Abby wrapped her arm around Sarah’s shoulders, holding her tight as the two walked down to the beach and when they reached the ceremony, Abby took both of Sarah’s hands into her own. 

The two stood facing each other, gazing into each other’s eyes when Abby began. “Sarah, I love you so much it, I don’t even know what to do with myself. These past two years have been the best of my life, and you’re the reason why. I know I screwed up… Big time, but I want to make it up to you so badly. I am going to give you everything I have, and I’m going to work on being a better person; the wife you deserve. I can’t begin to tell you how much it means to me that even after everything I’ve done that you were able to open your heart again and let me back in. It’s incredible how amazing of a person you are, and that you make everyone around you better too. I am so happy to be your wife of two years, and many more to come.” Abby paused, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a red velvet box. “I wanted to get you something. Something that is physical and will always remind you of just how much I love you, and how I will always try to be the best wife I can be, but we already have rings, so I got this.” She said, opening the box. Sarah gasped as she saw the glittering diamond necklace. Abby took the necklace out of the box and put it around Sarah’s neck. Sarah started to cry as she touched the pendant. “I take it you like it” Abby said with a chuckle. 

Sarah punched Abby in the arm “Of course I love it you idiot." Sarah joked before pausing to wipe a tear away. 

"It even matches my engagement ring.” She said, tears streaming down her face. 

“I know, I had it specially made” Abby said, grinning because Sarah loved it so much. 

Sarah grabbed Abby by the shirt collar and kissed her. She pulled away, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

She laughed, saying “I don’t know how I’m going to follow that!” and took a second to compose herself, and with a happy sigh she said “For the past two years I have been so proud to call you my wife. Every day I look down at these rings and think that the only thing in the world that could be more beautiful is love, and that’s what we have. And when you love someone you stand by them no matter what, and that is what I will do, now and forever. No matter what happens in life, in our marriage, or in our careers I will always stand by you. I promise to be the loudest, most obnoxious person in the stands, always cheering you on. That I promise you Abby, because we are a team. Maybe not a team of 18, or 23, but a team of you and me, forever”. 

And with that Sarah gave Abby’s hands a loving squeeze, just as the sun was setting over the water.


	36. Blazing Rainbows

“Hey Sarah” Abby called to her wife, who was sitting on the couch. 

“Yep” Sarah responded, turning to face her wife, who had walked into the room and was standing behind her. 

“Pinoe just called, she and Sera are getting married!” 

“Oh my gosh! That’s amazing!” Sarah said, elated to hear the great news as Abby walked over to join her on the couch. 

Abby put her arm around her wife and said “It’s a really great feeling. Living in a country with marriage equality.” She said with a sigh, as Sarah nodded her head and smiled lovingly at her wife.


	37. “But I Also Really Want Pancakes”

The morning after they had gotten back from Hawaii, Abby was in the kitchen making coffee, when Sarah walked in, still pajama clad and her hair in a messy bun. She didn’t say anything but walked up to Abby, wrapping her arms around her in a hug, and laying her head on Abby’s chest. 

The two stayed like that for some time, just enjoying each other in that moment, but eventually Abby wondered as to what was going through Sarah’s head, because she was acting a little strange. She said “Hey babe, is something wrong?” with genuine concern in her voice. 

“Absolutely nothing. I just want to be here with you, right here in our kitchen.” She said, lifting her head off Abby’s chest and looking up so they could make eye contact. Sarah continued, “Hawaii was so amazing, but I love being here with you and just being back to normal." before pausing, "It makes me want to stay like this forever, but I also really want pancakes.” 

“Ok” Abby said with a chuckle. “I’ll grab the mix” she said before giving Sarah a kiss and pulling away so she could reach the cabinet.


	38. It's 50% Off!

As they were strolling around in Costco, Abby grabbed Sarah’s shoulder and shook her to get her attention while pointing down the aisle. Before Sarah knew it, Abby had abandoned the cart, run toward the demo hot tub, and had jumped it in. 

“Oh babe it’s perfect!” Abby said, completely enamored by it. “I know I’m working on not being impulsive, but come on, look at it!” she said, with incredible enthusiasm, which made Sarah start consider it. 

She picked up the price tag and thought about it for a second. It was 50% off, and she could see how happy it made her wife, so she shrugged her shoulders and said “It’s gonna look so great out on our deck” before jumping into the tub with Abby.


	39. The Return of the Purple Bikini

Abby was relaxing in the new hot tub after a long training session when Sarah snuck up behind her, dressed in the purple bikini she knew her wife loved so much, and climbed in beside her. Abby opened her eyes and lifted her head off the side where it had been resting, and grinned when she saw Sarah. 

“That’s right, I know how to get your attention” Sarah teased, pointing down at the swimsuit. 

“Oh you have it all” Abby said, pulling Sarah into her lap and kissing her. 

Sarah repositioned herself so that she was straddling Abby, when she slowly pulled at the knotted strings at her neck that were securing her top, and the fabric slid down her body. Her exposed nipples hardened in the cool evening air as she kissed Abby and slid her hand down the front of her wife’s board shorts.


	40. RV Flashbacks

Sarah and Abby were around the house, catching up on some chores when Abby turned on the radio. She switched on Sarah’s favorite country station to put a smile on her wife’s face. 

She knew how much Sarah loved country music, Abby didn’t really get it but figured it was a Texan thing. She may not like country music but she sure as hell loved Sarah, so the genre grew on her every time she got to see how happy it her.

The two were about to sort out some cleaning supplies when Sarah jumped up out of excitement. 

Kenny Chesney’s She’s Got It All was playing and Sarah grabbed Abby’s hand. 

“It’s our song” she said, beaming because she was so excited it had come on. She immediately started dancing, pulling Abby along with her. Once Abby had gotten her footing the two were twirling away in the kitchen, both singing along to the tune. 

It brought back so many memories of their RV trip back in 2011, when this became their song. 

“This was our first dance at the wedding” Sarah said softly, reminiscing. 

“Like I could forget” Abby chuckled. 

“There were so many good things that happened while this song was playing” Abby went on “And so many more to come” she said, smiling at Sarah before pulling her in close for a kiss.


	41. Out of the Rain

Abby and Sarah were awoken by the sound of something scratching at the glass door that led out to the deck.

Abby jumped out of bed to see what was going on, and pulled the curtains apart. “Oh my god, Sarah! It’s a kitten” she said, quickly sliding the door and grabbing the kitten out of the rain. Abby held the kitten in her arms, close to her chest as she walked into the bathroom, to grab a towel which she used to dry off the tiny animal before placing it in their bed.

“It doesn’t have collar” Sarah said groggily, sitting up in bed and putting the kitten in her lap. 

“You’re right, what do we do?” Abby asked. 

“It’s three am, what can we really do?” Sarah continued, “We’ll deal with it in the morning” before motioning for Abby to get back into bed with her. 

Abby gladly obliged and climbed back under the covers, ready to cuddle with her wife and their new furry friend.


	42. What Now?

Sarah hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh. “I’ve called almost everyone in the neighborhood and no one is missing a cat”. 

“It doesn’t have a collar, maybe it’s a stray” Abby replied as she pet the kitten sitting in her lap. 

“It’s bound to belong to someone, and I’m gonna find them. I’m printing fliers up right now”. 

“Or… we could just keep it” Abby said, causing Sarah to make a face. 

“Oh, come on. It’s so adorable! Don’t say it hasn’t crossed your mind” Abby said, picking up the kitten and placing it in Sarah’s lap in an attempt to soften her wife up. 

“Don’t you think we have enough animals around here? We have Kingston, Tex… You!” Sarah joked. 

“Ha ha, very funny” Abby said sarcastically, “This little guy needs a home”. 

“Only if they don’t already have one” Sarah said, trying not to get Abby’s hopes up.


	43. Feather-Light Touches

When Abby had finished, Sarah picked her head up from between her legs and worked her way up Abby’s torso to meet her face. 

The two shared a smile and a long, passionate kiss before Sarah pulled away and sat on her knees. The sheet billowed around the two, and with Abby on her back, Sarah sat there admiring her and running her fingers up and down Abby’s body in soft strokes. 

Abby loves when Sarah does this, treating her tenderly and gently. Abby was so used to being roughed up, both on the field and occasionally in the bedroom, that she savored this moment, where her wife’s feather-light touches gave her chills.


	44. Reunited

When the doorbell rang, Sarah raced down the hall, swung open the door and greeted her best friend with a huge hug. 

Marian Doughery immediately noticed the kitten, fast asleep on the couch and rushed over to it, petting the warm ball of fur.

“You got a cat!!!!!!” she exclaimed as Abby came down the hall.

“Sort of?” Sarah said, shrugging her shoulders as she looked at Abby. “It just sort of happened upon us and we’ve pretty much just adopted it” Sarah said before Abby chimed in.

“It needed a home and it gets along with Tex and Kingston, so here we are.” 

“Well I love it, but it does need a name” Marian said as she picked up the cat and cradled it in her arms and the three sat down on the couch, ready to catch up.


	45. Parking Lot Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Abby and Sarah deal with homophobia that includes slurs. If this makes you uncomfortable, please skip this chapter!

Abby and Sarah walked out the door of CVS, laughing and holding hands as Abby fished in her pocket for the car keys. Before they realized what was happening, a man was walking straight towards them. 

He put his face barely an inch from Abby’s and yelled “Abby Wambach, you’re a fucking dyke” and spit in her face before walking away. 

Abby was in shock and didn’t know how to respond, but her first instinct was to protect Sarah. She squeezed her wife’s hand tighter and ran with her to the car.

When they were safe from the angry stranger, Abby just sat, elbows on the steering wheel, head in her hands and eyes closed. Sarah sat in the passenger seat, stunned as well. Eventually Sarah snapped out of her stupor, she remembered the saliva still on her wife’s face, and fished out a disinfecting wipe out of her purse. 

“Baby, let me clean that for you” Sarah said, her free hand rubbing Abby’s back, and Abby sat up, turning to face her wife. As Sarah cleaned off Abby’s face, Abby broke down and tears streamed down her face. Seeing Abby like this made it impossible for Sarah to hold back her tears anymore, so she wrapped both her arms around Abby and laid her head on her shoulder, so that they could cry together.


	46. Build-A-Therapy Session

The two were in bed long into the next morning, still upset over what had happened yesterday at CVS when Sarah rolled over so that she could make eye contact with Abby. 

“Hey baby” she said before kissing her forehead. 

“Hey” Abby said back with a gentle smile. 

“What happened yesterday was so awful, but I have an idea of how to make you feel better” Sarah said. 

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Abby said, scrunching her eyebrows together in query. 

“Just get dressed. You’ll see” Sarah said, trying to get Abby excited and out of the funk she had been in. Sarah walked over to the closet and tossed a shirt and pair of shorts at Abby “Come on, it’ll be fun. I promise”. 

Abby reluctantly got in the passenger seat of the Jeep. "Can I at least have a hint as to where we're going?"

"Nope" Sarah replied, "It's a surprise". 

Sarah drove about ten minutes down the road into town and pulled into the mall parking lot. 

"Ugh! Not shopping!" Abby groaned. 

"Don't worry, it's not real shopping" Sarah said, going around to the passenger side door, and dragging Abby out of it by her arm. 

The two walked through the parking lot before entering the mall. Abby's eyes immediately widened as she saw where Sarah was taking her; Build-A-Bear Workshop. 

"Oh my god" Abby said, "You remembered all this time?!?" She was referring to their first date together, where Abby, being her rambling, oversharing self, told Sarah the story when they had driven by the store on their way to the restaurant. On that day, over seven years ago, Abby told Sarah the story of she loved collecting teddy bears as a kid, so she and her mom would always go to Build-A-Bear together. 

"Of course I remembered. And I thought that we could start our own collection together" Sarah said, smiling at Abby, who put her arm around Sarah and pulled her in for a quick kiss before the two entered the store. 

"Aw this on is so cute" Abby said, "And it looks like you". 

Sarah laughed, "It's a stuffed bear, how does it look like me?"

Abby held the toy up to Sarah's face, "Its just does, look at it!", which prompted Sarah to grab the bear out of Abby's hand playfully. 

"Oooh it's so soft", we are definitely getting this one, she said, grabbing Abby's hand and walking over to the stuffing station. 

The employee said to them "First things first, pick out a heart and make a wish!"

Abby grabbed a soft pink one, and looked at Sarah. "Lets wish that everyone can find love and acceptance", which made Sarah smile as she grabbed the heart out of her wife's hand, and kissing it before putting it inside the bear, which was then stuffed. The two then pursued the clothing, splitting up to cover the vast wall of choices. 

"Abby, Abby, Abby!" Sarah shouted, "I found one!" as she held up a rainbow tie-dyed t shirt. 

"It's perfect!" Abby exclaimed as the two completed their bear.


	47. Naptime Companion

It was the day before Amy and Liz’s wedding, and Sarah and Abby were on the plane, ready to go celebrate the marriage of their two friends. Abby was asleep, leaning against the window, looking as cute as always, but that wasn’t what caught Sarah’s eye. 

As Sarah sat in her seat, Kenny Chesney playing on her ipod, it what was in Abby’s arms caught her attention. Abby had brought the bear they made just days before, in her carry on, and was now hugging it as she slept.

A huge smile crept up Sarah’s face and she struggled to hold back her laughter on the silent plane. She thought to herself “I can’t believe how cute she is” as she made a mental note to tease Abby about the bear later.


	48. Backyard Bash

It was a beautiful August night in Illinois, and Amy and Liz both looked gorgeous as they had their first dance, illuminated by strings of lights hanging from the trees in Amy’s parent’s backyard as the sun was setting. A balmy breeze blew Sarah’s hair into her face as she gazed on at her two friends, and Abby brushed it behind her wife’s ear, which made Sarah turn and smile at her. Sarah took Abby’s hand under the table as the two looked on, enjoying the night and reveling in their friends’ happiness. 

Later, the two found themselves on the dance floor all night, celebrating and partying with some of their closest friends. Almost all of the girls that had been on the national team with Amy were there, and it was great to catch up with them, and the group tore up the dance floor together. Sarah imagined that it must have been quite the sight. During a lull in the music, Abby and Sarah headed over to Amy and Liz’s table and got on the long line to go congratulate them. The happy couple was absolutely beaming, and Abby and Sarah were over the moon for them. 

After dinner, the moonlight shone through on that perfectly clear evening, making everything it touched ethereal. The song I Can’t Help Falling in Love With You came on, and before Sarah could even react to one of her favorites being played, Abby had grabbed her hand and was leading her to the center of the dance floor. When they had reached it, Abby pulled Sarah close, and the two shared a beautiful, genuine smile before Sarah sighed and put her head of Abby’s chest. They moved slowly and gracefully, enjoying one of their favorite songs.


	49. Fumbling with the Keycard

Abby and Sarah had had the perfect day, but it wasn’t over yet. The two raced down the hallway of their hotel, and it felt like forever before they actually reached their door. Sarah dug through her purse, desperately searching for the key card. When she found it, she could barely concentrate long enough to get it in the card reader because Abby was kissing her neck, and had her arms wrapped around her torso. 

Once inside, Abby slammed the door shut behind her and pinned Sarah up against the closest wall so that she could kiss her the way she needed to be kissed. Simultaneously she yanked at the zipper on the side of Sarah’s dress. Her black dress fell to the floor in a heap, revealing her lacy red lingerie. Abby couldn’t resist anymore and picked Sarah up. 

Sarah wrapped her legs around Abby as she stumbled over to the bed, kissing as they went. Abby laid Sarah down, breaking their kiss for one moment to make full eye contact, their eyes full of desire. She then worked her hands down Sarah’s body, eventually sliding off her lacy panties. She could feel Sarah was fully wet, so she slid two fingers inside of her, and watched Sarah’s face in ecstasy as they made love.


	50. French Toast and Mimosas

The next morning Sarah was awoken by a knock at the door. Abby had ordered room service and hopped up from her side of the bed in a bathrobe, and took the tray. Sarah sat up in bed, pulling the comforter around her still nude body. Abby carried the food over to the bed, and Sarah looked up to smile at her wife. The had a breakfast of French toast, fresh berries, and a pitcher of mimosas in bed while the warm morning breeze floated in their window, billowing the curtains beautifully. The two sat, smiling and laughing, nursing their drinks for hours after the breakfast was gone. Sarah was incredibly happy they had scheduled a later flight, because their lazy morning was the perfect ending to the trip.


	51. Tee Time

Abby was behind the wheel as she and Sarah were on their way back from the airport. Abby made up her mind and made a sharp left turn on the almost deserted road. 

“Where are you-” Sarah started before she was cut off by Abby. 

“Heading to the golf course” Abby said nonchalantly. 

“Um, you do know what time it is right?” Sarah retorted. “Yep” Abby said, causing Sarah to laugh. 

“You’re crazy” she said as they pulled into the parking lot of the golf course. Abby gave Sarah a boost over the fence before jumping over herself. Sarah followed Abby as they snuck onto the course. 

“Where the hell are we even going?” Sarah asked. 

“Just wait, you’ll see” Abby teased. Sarah grumbled, annoyed at her wife, but her attitude was quickly resolved when she saw where Abby was taking her. 

The pond in the middle of the course was breathtaking at night. The moon was full and reflected off the softly rippling water. Abby sat down at the edge of the water and dangled her feet in once she took her shoes off. She motioned for Sarah to join her, and Sarah sat down, greeted by Abby’s arm wrapped around her waist. 

“I’ve played on this course more times than I could remember, but I always wanted to see it at night. Driving by just now I couldn’t help myself. I always thought it would be beautiful in the moonlight, and I wanted to share it with you.” Abby said, which made Sarah smile. 

“This is a great way to spend your last night here before the victory tour, even if we are committing a felony” Sarah said with a laugh, her shiny brunette hair flowing in the soft August breeze.


	52. Skype Date

The next day Abby was off to Pittsburgh, and Sarah was off to work at Nike. Having to spend time apart was never easy, but at least it was short this time. That whole day at work Sarah tried to stay concentrated, but her mind wandered back to Abby, who was probably at one of Jill’s team meetings by now. 

When she was finally done, Sarah raced home so she could talk to Abby. She grabbed her iPad and got herself situated on the couch for the nice, long skype session she had been looking forward to all day. 

“Hey babe,” Abby said with a bright smile as Sarah’s face popped up on the screen "How was your day?" 

“Pretty good, I was think of you the whole time though.” Even after all these years, Sarah was still able to Abby blush. 

The two recounted their days, Sarah and her new marketing campaign for goalkeeping gloves, and Abby with her flight and team meeting. Once onto the topic of the next day’s plans, Sarah mentioned her doctor’s appointment.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go to the gynecologist. I think it’s a little weird I haven’t gotten my period in two months.” 

“That’s weird” Abby commented “You’re usually so regular.”

“I know!” Sarah said “I’m sure its nothing. It’s not like I’m pregnant!” Sarah said with a laugh. The two chatted for a little while longer before saying goodbye. 

“Love you sweetie” Abby cooed.

“Love you too. Goodnight!” Sarah said, blowing a kiss to Abby before ending the call.


	53. Dizzying News

There Sarah lay, legs in stirrups as she was delivered the news. 

At 31 years old, the doctor said to her “Sarah, you have premature menopause” as she just stared up at the ceiling. 

The cramped, fluorescently lit room spun as Sarah tried to digest the news. 

She struggled to speak with the lump in her throat, and she managed to get out “No babies?” as her voice cracked. 

The doctor sighed. “No. I’m so sorry Sarah.” 

“There’s nothing you can do?” Sarah asked, holding back tears. 

“Unfortunately not.” the doctor replied, which made Sarah snap. 

“Just get out” she yelled in as her emotions ran wild. 

The doctor got up, closing the door behind her. Sarah covered her eyes with her arm and sobbed into it.


	54. Lashing Out

Sarah tried to sit up but she still felt overwhelmingly dizzy. She did manage to grab her cell phone, which was sitting on the chair against the wall. She managed to dial Abby’s number and when she heard her wife’s voice, she started to cry again. Between sobs she told Abby what had just happened, and Abby tried to comfort her. 

“It’ll be fine, babe. I was supposed to be the one getting pregnant anyway” she said, in an attempt to calm Sarah, but it just made things worse. 

“Yeah but now you’re off doing God knows what and at least I still had the option to have a kid. If you wanted to play I could have been pregnant. Now that’s out the window.”

“I-” Abby started, before she was cut off by Sarah. She said “I don’t even want to talk about this anymore” before hanging up the phone.


	55. Screened Calls

After Sarah had abruptly hung up on her, Abby tried all day to reach her. Sarah’s phone rang every twenty minutes, with no answer. Abby knew how upset Sarah must be, and was trying desperately to get through to her, with no avail. 

That night Abby sent her wife a text. “Please Sarah, don’t shut me out” which Sarah read and quickly ignored. 

She had a habit of shutting others out while she was hurting, and this time was especially bad. She blamed Abby, she saw her as the thing standing between her and having a family, because she now couldn’t bear a child. Abby had pulled a complete 180 on her this summer, which had made her think that maybe she should be the one to carry a child, and now that option was out the window. Sarah was devastated, and was dealing with it poorly. She had locked herself away in the house, and was drinking to cope with the pain.


	56. Housecall

Sarah heard the door open, and before she knew it Marian was standing in front her couch. 

“What are you doing here?” Sarah asked snarkily. 

“Abby sent me. She’s really worried”. Marian sat down on the couch beside her friend. “You can’t just shut her out. She’s your wife, and you’re going to need her. I know how rough this is, but you need to stick together. 

Sarah wouldn’t look her in the eye “Says the woman who just announced her pregnancy on Instagram." 

“Please don’t be like this Sarah. Don’t just shut everybody out and stay cooped up in here. Let’s go to the dog park. Tex and Kingston haven’t been out in days.”

“Fine” Sarah groaned, getting up to get the dogs.


	57. Stubborn Sarah

The two sat on a bench in the park, watching the dogs as they played. Marian tried to get Sarah to open up to her, but she was being stubborn. 

“You’re just going to report back to Abby what I said. You too seem to be in cahoots now. Not like you’re supposed to be my best friend or anything.”

“Sarah, I am trying to be your friend. That’s why I’m here. Abby told me what was going on and I rushed over to try and help you.”

Sarah sighed. “You have to promise not to tell her anything. 

“I promise, but you guys do need to communicate. Let her know how you feel.”

Sarah rolled her eyes, so Marian dropped that topic. At least Sarah was willing to talk to her, if no one else.


	58. Abby's Return

Marian stayed the next two nights with Sarah, making sure she was alright. Sarah was emotionally distraught, but at least she had Marian. But when the day came when Abby was supposed to come home, Marian had to go. 

“Don’t leave me” Sarah said, not wanting to let go of their goodbye hug. 

“Abby’s coming home. You need some time with her." 

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of” Sarah said with a sigh. 

“You have a lot of work to do. I’m always here for you, but you need to be there for Abby too. You need to communicate. Please don’t shut her out." 

“I’ll try” Sarah said as she bid her best friend goodbye. 

The past couple of days with Marian were good for her, but as soon as she left, the loneliness and emotional vulnerability set in again for Sarah. She started drinking again, and found herself several glasses of red wine in when Abby walked in the door. 

Abby immediately rushed in when she saw Sarah, dropping her luggage at the door and racing over to the couch. She dropped down and tried to wrap her arms around Sarah in one of her signature big, protective hugs. 

“Get off of me” Sarah snapped, wiggling her way out of Abby’s hug. Abby’s face instantly sunk into a frown. 

“Sweetie, I know you must be so upset. I am too.” 

Sarah laughed “You’re upset? You’re the one running off to another Olympics. You’re the one who doesn’t want to start a family. You have nothing to be upset about." 

“This again” Abby said shortly “I’ve said a million times I want a family. And in a year we will.” 

“Just get out” Sarah said. Abby slowly and dejectedly walked towards the door, grabbing her wallet as she went.


	59. Lowered Inhibitions

Abby didn’t know where she was going, but she knew she had to get out of that house. She started walking, and within twenty minutes she reached the center of town. She wandered into a pub, one she had walked past many times, but had never actually felt the need to go into. This time, however, she noticed the Manchester United game on the big tv above the bar, and was drawn in, where she found herself a bar stool and started downing steins of beer as she watched the game. 

Sarah heard a car door shut as she sat at the kitchen island. She was well into her second bottle of wine that night when she saw Abby getting out of a cab. Abby walked in the door, and offered Sarah a smile as they made eye contact. Sarah, in her drunken state, immediately started to cry. 

“I’m just so mad at you” she sobbed “That it’s killing me. I feel dead, I actually feel like I’m dying” Sarah wept. 

“Well then I’m going to make you feel alive again” Abby slurred, equally as drunk as Sarah was. 

Abby lifted her wife up out of her seat, and stumbled over to the couch while holding her. Abby was on top of Sarah as they kissed passionately, but sloppily. At one point they fell of the couch, it was so intense. 

Abby whispered in Sarah’s ear “Flip over” and Sarah obliged, her inhibitions low enough that she was up for anything, and Abby started rimming her right there on the living room floor.


	60. Rug Burn

Sarah woke up on the living room floor, blinding light streaming in the windows and causing her head to pound. She panicked when she realized where she was and remembered what happened last night. 

She was painfully hungover with a pounding headache, was completely naked, and had Abby’s arm around her as the two lay on the living room floor. Strewn all around them were the remnants of last night. Pillows, couch cushions, wine glasses and bottles surrounded them on the floor and Sarah tried to hold back her tears as she worked herself away from Abby. 

She thought to herself “How could I have let this happen?” and felt awful. She had slept with the person she was most angry with and was disgusted at what she had let Abby do to her. Sarah felt dirty and used. 

Her first was to get in the shower, so she ran into the next room. She had rug burn all over her torso and the water stung as it hit her, but she barely noticed because she was sobbing uncontrollably.


	61. Attempted Escape

Sarah was out the shower and scrambling around in her drawer looking for something to wear. She couldn’t stand to be around Abby right now. She tried to walk as quickly as she could while still being quiet enough not to wake up Abby, who was still asleep on the floor. 

She grabbed the keys to the Jeep off the kitchen counter and slipped through the door into the garage, where she climbed into the car. She was about to turn the key in the ignition when it hit her- she can’t run away from this problem, and she started to cry again. Tears flowed down her cheeks, wetting her already damp hair as they ran off her cheeks and down her chin.

She looked down for a moment, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand when she saw Abby in the doorway. Sarah could see on Abby’s face how the scene playing out was upsetting her. Abby was standing there, mouth agape, not believing what was in front of her eyes. 

Abby ran to the driver’s side of the car. “Oh my god, Sarah, what is it? Was it last night? I was so drunk and stupid. I am so, so sorry she said, wrapping her arms around her sobbing wife. 

“It’s everything” Sarah said between gasps. “It’s me and it’s you and it’s Marian…” she trailed off for a second. She sighed as she caught her breath. “It’s just really hard and I don’t know if I can take it anymore” Sarah cried. 

She wrapped her arms around Abby’s neck, returning the hug. 

Abby knew she had to get Sarah out of the car so she picked her up out of the driver’s seat and carried her back into the house and upstairs into their bedroom. 

Abby laid Sarah down on her side of the bed and climbed in beside her, lying on her side to face Sarah. Abby patiently waited for Sarah to get all of her tears out, never leaving her side, and gently stroking her hair to comfort her. 

At one point Sarah sat up in bed, resting her back against the headboard when she said, “I don’t know how to feel, yet I have so many emotions.” 

That made Abby sit up, moving herself so she could face Sarah. Abby understood how important this moment was because Sarah was opening up to her. 

“I get this awful, awful news, which would have been hard enough on its own but combined with the fact you need to put off having a family, and the fact my best friend is pregnant, it’s just too much to handle right now.” 

Abby nodded her head sympathetically, urging Sarah to go on. 

“I want a baby so badly and I feel like I’ll never have one. But they’re all around me. I have to see Marian, my best friend in the world, besides you, be blissfully pregnant and have to pretend to be happy for her. I’m dying inside and I feel like I can’t talk to her, she just doesn’t get it.”

Abby wrapped her arms around Sarah in a hug. 

“I won’t go to Rio” Abby said. 

“No!” Sarah exclaimed “I want you to go to Rio and have the time of your life. I took my anger out on you and I am so sorry for that. It has nothing to do with your career, I just want a baby so badly and you’re the only way that’s going to happen.”

Abby broke their embrace and met Sarah’s eyes with her own. “We will have a baby and it’s going to be the most beautiful kid you’ve ever seen. I’m gonna get big and fat and pregnant.” That made Sarah laugh, Abby continued, more seriously this time. “I promise you Sarah, this will happen” she said, sealing the deal with a kiss on Sarah’s salty cheek.


	62. Hot Cocoa

Abby softly kissed Sarah on the forehead to wake her and handed her a mug filled with hot cocoa and mini marshmallows- Sarah’s favorite treat. Sarah slowly sat up in bed and took the mug, giving Abby a grateful smile while still in a sleepy haze. Abby had been taking such good care of her, and Sarah was unbelievably appreciative. So much so that she regretted shutting Abby out; she needed her wife at a time like this. 

Abby gave Sarah some time to wake up, and she was about halfway through her hot cocoa when Abby decided to run something by her.

“Do you want to go to Home Depot with me today?” Abby asked. 

“Why, so we can be complete stereotypes?” Sarah joked, her voice still a little hoarse from sleeping. 

Abby laughed, “No! I was actually going to build something… a swing actually. For our porch."

Sarah quickly put down her mug on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around Abby in a huge hug, and laid her head on Abby’s shoulder. 

“You’re the sweetest, Abby. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

Abby rubbed Sarah’s back as the two hugged, “I just want to make you feel better baby, and I know how much you love that swing in Dallas. I want you to have that sort of comfort here”.


	63. 2x4s

Abby and Sarah wandered up and down the aisles of Home Depot holding hands. 

They browsed the hundreds of kinds of wood, hardware and stains and Sarah picked out her favorites. They were in line to check out when Abby noticed Sarah trying to catch her eye. Abby stopped loading the 2x4s onto the belt and smiled at Sarah, cocking her head. 

“What is it babe?” she asked. 

“This is just so sweet and I love you so much” Sarah said. Abby dropped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around Sarah, stroking her hair as Sarah rested her head on Abby’s shoulder.


	64. In Your Arms

Abby sat out on the porch and was about halfway through building the swing when Sarah came to sit next to her. Abby smiled at Sarah and pulled her into her lap. Sarah wrapped her arms and legs around Abby’s torso in a huge, full body hug, and rested her head on Abby’s shoulder. 

This was Sarah’s favorite place in the world, wrapped up in her wife’s arms, and she had needed to be here almost constantly for the past few days. Abby was so thoughtful and was taking such good care of her, which Sarah was so immensely grateful for. 

Sarah started to plant soft kisses on Abby’s neck, with the same tender touch Abby had had with her the past few days. She eventually picked her head up, and moved her arms so they were resting on Abby’s shoulders, and her hands clasped behind Abby’s neck. That’s when Sarah started to kiss Abby’s lips, now with more passion.


	65. October 5th

Abby woke up with beautiful rays of sun streaming in her windows and had a huge grin on her face as she remembered what day it was: October 5th. She rolled over to share her elation with Sarah but she was nowhere to be found. In Abby’s groggy haze she was confused, but then she smelled something burning coming from the kitchen.

Abby grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself as she ran down the stairs. As she walked in the kitchen Sarah stepped away from the stove and cocked her head. 

“You ruined my surprise!” Sarah teased, and Abby teased right back.

“Um I think you did that yourself” pointing to the disaster going on on their stove top. Abby chuckled to herself and Sarah playfully pouted. 

Abby put her hands on either side of Sarah’s waist “Baby, I appreciate this so much… But we both know you can’t cook. Let me make you something edible instead. Pancakes? Come on! You know they’re your favorite!” 

A smile crept up Sarah’s face as she nodded yes and Abby gave her a peck on the cheek.

Just as Abby and Sarah were sitting down to eat their pancakes, the doorbell rang and Sarah ran to get it. 

Quickly, while Sarah was gone, Abby used her phone to post a picture to Instagram. They had taken it last night and it was one of Abby’s favorites of the two of them. The way Sarah’s eyes sparkled in it and she looked so beautiful that in eight years together, Sarah still left Abby with butterflies in her stomach. 

As Sarah walked back into the room she had a mischievous grin on her face and something big wrapped up in a bow behind her back. She pulled the canvas from behind her back and presented it to Abby. Abby’s face melted into a smile. “To add to our art collection” Sarah said, gesturing to the other painting of them hanging on the wall. “This was the day we went to the zoo!” Abby exclaimed and got up out of her chair. She wrapped her arms around Sarah in a hug. “I love it baby”. “Happy anniversary Abby!” Sarah said, beaming.

After breakfast Abby said to Sarah “Ok, now it’s your turn. Hold on one second”, and she ran upstairs, coming back down with her guitar and little red box tied up with white ribbon. 

Abby sat down, smiled at Sarah, and started playing. A few chords in Sarah realized what was happening. She threw her head back as she laughed, but she tilted it back down and made eye contact with her wife again. 

“Our song” she said, referring to what Abby was playing, Kenny Chesney’s She’s Got It All. She started to cry and tears of happiness streamed down her face as Abby serenaded her. By the time Abby finished Sarah was an emotional wreck and before the final cord could die she had her arms wrapped around Abby’s and had her head in the crook of Abby’s neck as she cried. 

“I love you so much Abby” she sobbed. 

Abby nodded her head and said “I love you so much too Sarah. That’s why I got you this” she said, handing Sarah the red box off of the table. Sarah pulled at the ribbon and opened the box. She threw her hand over her mouth and started to cry harder. Abby grabbed the platinum bracelet from the box and held it up for Sarah. Abby read to her what was engraved on it “You are my everything” and took Sarah’s hand in her own. 

She slipped the bangle onto Sarah’s wrist and grinned “Happy anniversary Sarah.”

Abby and Sarah spent the rest of their morning cuddling on the couch with their two dogs. It was the perfect lazy morning as she cool autumn air filled their house. At one point Sarah turned to Abby and asked her if she wanted to go in the hot tub. 

Abby smirked and said “Only if you wear that purple bikini for me." 

Sarah teased back “Oh no. There isn’t going to be a bikini on this body”. And with that she got up from the couch, casting off her clothes and throwing them to the ground as she sauntered out of the room. 

Abby could see her through the glass doors overlooking the deck and Sarah gestured to the open spot beside her. Abby laughed and raced over, shedding her own clothes and jumping on top of Sarah in the hot tub.


	66. You Still Blush

Sarah was fresh out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her while was she picking out clothes from the closet. 

Abby snuck up behind her, and as she wrapped her arms around Sarah, started kissing her neck. 

“Mmmmmm” Sarah moaned, enjoying Abby’s affection. Sarah turned around to face Abby and her smile melted into her wife’s lips. Sarah moved her arms from her sides as she reached for Abby’s face. She had her hands on either side of her soft cheeks as she towel dropped. 

“Oops…” she teased, and Abby smiled. A huge grin crept up Sarah’s face because she saw the blood rush to Abby’s face. 

“We’ve been together for seven years, married for two, and you still blush when you see me naked” Sarah said with a chuckle, which only made Abby blush harder. 

“I just can’t help myself baby” Abby said as she placed her hands on Sarah’s waist. 

Sarah placed a cool hand, still wet from the shower, on Abby’s burning cheek “I think it’s adorable” she said, giving Abby a quick peck on the lips. Abby kissed her back, now more passionately. 

Sarah slipped her tongue into Abby’s mouth and Abby dragged her hand along Sarah’s torso up to her breasts. Sarah pulled her head away from Abby’s kiss and extended her arm. She put her hand on Abby’s shoulder and pushed her backward. Abby ended up backed up against their bed and Sarah gave her one last kiss before throwing her down. 

Abby had a huge grin on her face as Sarah climbed on top of her and pulled up her shirt. Sarah struggled to get her skintight sports bra off but when she did started kissing Abby’s nipples. 

Abby moved her hand up Sarah’s thigh until she was between her legs. 

She started rubbing Sarah’s clit but stopped when she whispered in Abby’s ear “No, you first” and started to kiss her way down Abby's torso.


	67. Tomboy Dance Moves

“I just want to lay here forever” Abby said, snuggling in closer to Sarah’s warm body. 

“I know babe. That was fun but we have stuff to do today.” Sarah said, throwing the covers off of the pair. 

Abby shivered, her naked body now exposed. She grabbed her clothes up off the floor, where Sarah had discarded them earlier. She pulled on her sports bra and Wildfang Tomboy t-shirt, and Sarah smiled. She walked over to give Abby a kiss and put her hand on her waist. 

“You know I love that shirt.” she said with a smile as she pulled away from Abby. 

“Oh I know baby, that picture of me in it has been your phone background for ages.” 

“I can’t help it!” Sarah exclaimed, picking up her phone from the nightstand and waking it up. 

“You’re just too cute” she said, showing Abby the picture, as if she hadn’t seen it thousands of times. 

“Oh, speaking of phones” Abby said, picking up hers. “This thing won’t shut up” she said as she scrolled through the messages.

“Twitter notifications from that panel Ali, Becky and Heather were at…" she explained. 

"Oh my god.” 

“What is it babe?” Sarah asked. 

“Apparently have ‘Mom dance moves’” Abby said with an insulted look on her face. 

“Not true!” Sarah exclaimed. “You’re a great dancer”. 

“You’re my wife, you’re supposed to say that to me” Abby said playfully. 

“But I really do think that” Sarah said, putting her arms behind Abby’s neck sweetly. Abby gave her a quick kiss. 

“Oh yeah?” Abby teased. 

“Of course I do. And it doesn’t hurt that you’re so sexy. I love to watch you move” Sarah teased back. 

“Oh really?” Abby asked rhetorically. “Sit down” Abby said, pointing to the bed, and as Sarah sat down, Abby climbed on top of her to give her wife a lap dance.


	68. Hot Dogs and Heated Conversations

Abby and Sarah were walking into their kitchen, ready to decide what to make for dinner when Abby’s phone rang. 

“Hey grandma! How are you?” she asked, excited to hear from her elderly relative. She sat down at the kitchen island while Sarah rooted through the kitchen cabinets. Suddenly there was a huge crashing sound and Abby turned her head to see what had just happened. “Oh my gosh are you ok?” Abby asked as she rushed over to Sarah, who had just had a pan fall on her foot. 

Sarah winced as she inspected the damage. “I’m ok but man did that hurt.”

Abby’s grandma overheard some of the clatter on the phone and asked Abby what was going on. 

“Sarah hurt herself but she’ll be ok” Abby responded. 

“Oh right. Sarah.” The older woman replied shortly. 

“Oh come on, Grandma. Don’t be like that. Sarah is an amazing woman and I’m so lucky to be married to her. She makes me so happy.” Abby argued, but she knew it was no use. Her grandparents have never been on board with her marriage and it had always upset her. Most of her family wasn’t very supportive, and even though they wouldn’t come out and directly say anything negative about Sarah, it was these passive-aggressive comments that bothered Abby the most. 

Sarah could see Abby’s body getting tense and she offered her wife a sympathetic smile and gave her a hug as she continued on the phone. 

“I’m sorry, Grandma but I have to go. You’re lack of support for my marriage upsets me and I’d rather not ruin the nice dinner I was about to have with my wife just because you put me in a bad mood. You know I always love you, no matter the circumstances. I just wish you would do the same for me.” Abby said with a sigh, before she hung up the phone.

Sarah pulled away from her embrace and made eye contact with Abby. “I’m so sorry babe,” she said sweetly “I know your family can be really critical sometimes, but let me make you feel better.” Sarah walked over to the fridge and looked into it. “Here! Let me make you your favorite.” She grabbed the package of hot dogs out of the fridge and headed over to the stove. But before she get over, Abby grabbed Sarah by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. 

Sarah put her arms around Abby in a comforting embrace as they kissed. Sarah pulled away for a second, locking eyes with Abby. “You know, you may not have the hubby your family always wanted… But you do have a Huffy.” 

The two shared a laugh and another kiss. 

“And no matter what my family says, I will always choose you” Abby said lovingly. 


	69. Just a Little Something

Abby got out of bed the next morning and Sarah made sure to wait until her wife had the water running in the bathroom and couldn’t hear her on the phone.

“Oh come on Marian, pick up” Sarah complained. “I only have a short window to pull this off.” 

“What’s up, Sarah?” Marian said as she picked up.

“Hey! I have a plan and I need you to help me pull it off. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow and I want to get a little something to celebrate with Abby. I need your advice. Well, and I also need you to drive, my car is in the shop.” 

“Oh so that’s why you want me to come.” Marian laughed.

“You know you’re my person, I need your advice. Yeah, but also your car.”

Marian laughed again. “I’ll be there in half an hour.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mmmkay where are we going?” Marian asked Sarah as they got in her car.

“Well, I wanted to get some lingerie for tomorrow and I figured you’re the person to ask. Abby and I are almost strictly sports bra gals and I have no clue where to start with this stuff.” 

“Yeah I know you have like one nice bra.” Marian smirked at her and teased. “Don’t worry, you’ve enlisted the expert. I know exactly where to go.” She said, pulling out of the driveway. 

Marian took her to a small little shop on the opposite side of town and as she was turning off the car she said, “This place is awesome, you’ll find something you like.” 

She women sorted through piles of lingerie and Sarah pulled out a matching set of a red bra and panties. 

“Nope, too safe.” Marian said, throwing it back.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, what’s wrong with red?” Sarah asked.

“It’s not the color, that’s just playing it too safe. You want to surprise her, get something a little crazier.” She said, continuing to search for something. “Oh my gosh this is perfect!” Marian exclaimed, pulling out a light pink bustier for Sarah.

“It looks a little uncomfortable-”

“Oh don’t worry, you won’t be wearing it for long.” Marian said, teasing Sarah. “And Abby will love it, trust me.” 

“Okay, I’ll get it.” Sarah said, “You are the expert here.” 

“Perfect! Oh and don’t forget these!” She said, throwing the matching lace panties at Sarah, who was walking toward the cashier. 

Sarah was walking forward when she realized Marian wasn’t behind her anymore. She looked back and her best friend was leaning against a mannequin, clutching her stomach. She rushed back towards her and asked “Oh my gosh Marian are you ok? Should I call Scott?”

“No I’m fine,” Marian said, “It’s just Braxton Hicks contractions. Go pay and we’ll go.”

“Ok but I’m driving you home.” Sarah said, really concerned about her person.


	70. So Much for That Plan

Sarah drove Marian home and she was glad she was ok, but now she was stuck with Marian’s car; and the unexpected excursion meant Abby was already home from her workout. 

“What are you doing with Marian’s car?” Abby asked as Sarah walked in the door.

“It’s kind of a weird story…” Sarah replied, trying to sneak the shopping bag in the house behind her back.

“You think you’re sneaky with that bag,” Abby teased. “You’re such a shopaholic!” 

“Oh come on it’s not just for me! It’s something for Valentine’s Day! I was trying to keep it a secret but Marian’s Braxton Hicks contractions kept me from getting home in time and keeping it one.” She wanted to keep it a secret, but she also couldn’t let Abby make fun of her shopping any more than she needs to. 

Abby laughed. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered” as she walked over to give her wife a kiss on the cheek. She started to push her hand into the bag, but Sarah swatted it away. 

“That’s supposed to be for tomorrow!” Sarah complained.

“Oh come on babe! The jig is already up and you I’m so easily turned on by you. I'm already throbbing from the mere thought of you in that lacy thing I just felt.” Abby said, wrapping her arms around Sarah’s.

Sarah leaned into Abby’s embrace and kissed her. “I’ll put it on early if you make it worth my while.” She said before taking her wife’s hand and leading her into the bedroom. 

Sarah pushed Abby onto the bed and gave her one last kiss before she slipped into the bathroom to change.


	71. Change of Plans… and Clothes

The sight of Sarah in that bustier instantly made Abby jump off the bed.

Sarah laughed “I knew you would like it.”

“Oh I love it” Abby said, pressing her up against the wall and kissing her while one of her hands tugged at the waistband of Sarah’s panties. The two fumbled over to the bed, Abby unable to keep her hands off Sarah when she looked that amazing.

Eventually they reached the bed and Abby got on top of her wife, and put her face into the exposed portion of Sarah’s breasts. She started a trail of kisses from Sarah’s chest up her neck but Sarah’s phone started ringing from inside her purse. 

“Baby I need you to get up for a second-“

“Right now?” Abby whined “Just ignore it.” She said, placing more kisses on her wife’s neck.

“It’s probably Marian and I’m really worried about her!” Sarah exclaimed. 

She flipped Abby over so that she was on top and she grabbed her phone from the bedside table. “Oh my god. We need to get to the hospital. Those weren’t just practice contractions.”

“Mhmmmm” Abby groaned, “She’ll be in labor for hours. And we were just getting down to the good stuff.”

Abby tried to get back on top again but Sarah stopped her. Abby forgot just how strong Sarah was for her deceiving small frame. 

Sarah gave her wife one last kiss. “I know you’re horny for all of this but my best friend’s baby trumps your orgasm. Sorry!” She said as she climbed off of Abby and out of bed. 

Abby whimpered as Sarah started rifling through their dresser, getting clothes for them.

“I was so wet…” Abby complained.

“Yeah well dry up” Sarah said sarcastically, tossing a fresh pair of panties at Abby. 


	72. Seven Centimeters and Counting

“Marian!” Sarah exclaimed, rushing to her best friend’s bedside and taking her hand. 

Marian’s hair was a mess with the sweat she was exuding. “Oh my gosh, Sarah! I’m so glad you’re here! I’m absolutely terrified and I need my person.”

“Well we’re all here now, you have Scott, Abby, and I all at your service. Plus what I’m sure is an amazing team of doctors and nurses. Speaking of doctors, what did they say?” 

“The baby is coming and fast. I’m already dilated to seven centimeters.”

Sarah shot a look at Abby and said to her sarcastically, “Yeah Abby, the baby will be here before you know it.”

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes, matching Sarah’s level of sarcasm. 

Sarah turned back to Marian and said “This one over here talked me into having sex and then wanted to keep going, even with my best friend on her way to the hospital.”

Marian and Scott both burst into a fit of laughter, but once they had settled down, Scott put his arm around Abby’s shoulder and pulled her in closer to him. “You know Sarah will never let you live this down, right?”

“Hey!” Abby retorted. “It’s all your wife’s fault! She’s the one who took Sarah lingerie shopping and I can’t keep my hands off of her when she looks like that. And I thought we would have hours. Labor is supposed to last a lot longer than this.” 

Marian laughed and said to Abby “I have good taste in clothes, but timing? Not so much.”


	73. Avery's Arrival

Abby and Sarah stayed by Marian’s bedside every step of the way, until with one final push, Marian and Scott’s child came into this world. 

The baby’s first cry was like music to their ears and although Marian was absolutely exhausted, her face lit up when the nurse told her that she had a daughter.

Once the little girl was washed off and assessed to have a clean bill of health, she went directly into her mother’s arms, wrapped in a soft pink blanket. 

Abby and Sarah sat down on the couch off to the side of the room to give the new parents their precious first moment with their newborn, but they were having a moment too. Abby was an emotional wreck and silent tears started streaming down her face. Sarah immediately wrapped her arms around Abby and let her wife’s tears flow onto her shoulder. 

After a while Marian looked up from the girl that had stolen her heart and locked eyes with Sarah. “Sarah, come hold my daughter. Come hold Avery.”

“I love the name Avery!” she exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and taking the precious bundle into her arms. But before she could say anymore she heard Abby truly start to sob, and before she could turn her head, her wife had ran out into the hallway.

Sarah gasped, and Scott gestured for her to give him the baby. “Go take care of Abby, I think I’ve got this covered.”

So Sarah did, and ran out into the hall after Abby. 


	74. Hospital Floors

Sarah frantically searched for Abby, and eventually found her sitting in the corner all the way down the corridor, balling her eyes out. 

Sarah rushed over and dropped to her knees so that she was on the ground alongside her wife. “Baby, what’s wrong?” she asked, trying to soothe Abby with a calming voice.

Abby took a while to compose herself because she almost couldn’t catch her breath. Meanwhile Sarah took Abby’s hand and held it between the two of her own.

With a sigh Abby said, “I think it’s time for me to retire. Seeing Marian and Scott’s beautiful new family just… makes me realize how much I’ve been missing. So I think it’s time.”

Sarah’s jaw dropped, and she was completely surprised by her wife’s announcement, but she was thrilled. She threw her arms around her wife and started crying tears of her own. “I’m so happy you feel this way. And we’ll always have soccer. Hell, it’s how we met after all! But now is a new chapter in our lives and it might be scary, but it’s fresh and exciting and we’re going to have kids of our own! But first we need to get off this floor, ok? It’s gross.”

Abby laughed and took Sarah’s hand, helping her up. Then she put her arm around Sarah’s waist as the two walked back to Marian’s hospital room. 


	75. Almost Unconscious

Abby and Sarah got home, completely exhausted and disheveled. They hadn’t slept in almost forty hours and they looked like it too. They trudged into their room and collapsed onto the bed, both emotionally and physically exhausted. They fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows but in the split second before Abby went completely comatose, she remembered to put her arm around Sarah, pulling her wife in close; and the corners of Sarah’s mouth turned up as she felt her wife’s body wrap around hers. Even in her almost-unconscious state, she still appreciated every ounce of affection Abby gave her.


	76. Brewing Coffee and Storms

Abby woke up the next day with Sarah holding a cup of coffee under her nose. She smiled and propped herself up in bed so she could take the cup from her wife.

“Ugh, you make the best coffee” Abby said after she took a sip. It was hot, strong and black, just how she liked it. 

“I figured you needed it since it’s two in the afternoon and you’re still in bed.”

“Thank you, baby. I’ll be up soon though, I promise. It’s just with this storm raging, it’s so dark out that I can barely tell the difference between day and night.” 

Sarah just chuckled and gave her wife a kiss on the forehead before she walked out of the room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Abby finally emerged from her bed and walked into the living room, Sarah was flipping through channels on the tv. 

“Hey babe, what are you watching?” Abby asked as she sat down beside her wife on the couch. 

“There’s really nothing on, but Freeheld is finally on on-demand!” Sarah exclaimed, knowing how excited her wife was for that movie to come out.

“Order it!” Abby said, smiling at her wife. She scooted in closer and placed her hand on Sarah’s knee, rubbing her thumb along her smooth skin. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About halfway through, Sarah grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Then she turned to Abby and took her hand. 

Although she had a knot in her throat and her eyes were starting to water she said, “I’m…” She paused and sighed before she went on, “… just really glad things are different now.”

Abby sighed herself, and wrapped her arms around Sarah, pulling her into her lap. Sarah sat with her legs draped off to the side and her head buried in her wife’s chest. 

Sarah let out a few tears but eventually her sorrow turned to affection for her lover. She started to kiss Abby’s neck softly, and began to reposition herself. She sat up, on top of Abby, and moved her left leg over so that she was straddling her.

She also worked her kisses up Abby’s neck, going up to her jawline, her cheeks and eventually her soft lips. 

Abby loved the new position and lifted away from the couch a bit so she could lean into Sarah. Sarah loved this as well and she moved her legs once again, so they were locked behind Abby’s back. 

Meanwhile, their kisses were soft and gentle. They communicated the emotions that both were having about the film, and how it made them appreciate each other even more. Seeing Laurel and Hester go through the toughest moments of their lives, just made Abby and Sarah crave the physical intimacy of kissing. 

As their emotions, and need for closeness with each other hung heavy in the air, Abby decided to take control. She flipped Sarah over so that she was lying on her back on the couch, legs still wrapped around Abby. 

Abby was about to lean down for another one of Sarah's kisses but she paused for a second and made eye contact with her. Abby smiled and lovingly pushed a lock of Sarah’s hair out of her face, and behind her ear. Sarah then placed her hands behind Abby’s neck, urging her to kiss her again as the rain poured down outside their window. And Abby happily obliged, she would give Sarah anything she wanted as long she lived. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two eventually stopped kissing, but their limbs were still intertwined as they lay next to each other on the couch finishing the movie. 

It was getting near the end when all of the sudden, their power went out. 

Sarah immediately gasped and jolted up from Abby’s embrace. 

“Marian and the baby are still at the hospital, what if they lost power too?”

Abby rubbed Sarah’s back to comfort her. “Sarah, they’ll be fine! They have backup generators for storms like this."

Abby then sat up so she could be right next to Sarah. “Relax baby, they're so well taken care of. Now let me take care of you.”


	77. Making the Best of a Blackout

Sarah still had a concerned look on her face so Abby took her hand.

“Aw come on Sarah, everything is fine. It’s really dark in here so I’ll grab some candles and flashlights and we’ll be a ok.”

Sarah smiled back sheepishly. 

“Hey are you hungry?” Abby asked, swinging Sarah’s hand in her own “Because our stove is gas, I’ll make you anything you want.”

“That would be perfect baby, I’m starving.” Sarah replied. 

“Then you’ve got it. I’m making you a nice dinner and with all of our candlelight it’ll be so romantic, just you wait.” Abby said, giving Sarah a kiss on the cheek before she got up off the couch and went hunting for the candles. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby was working furiously in the kitchen prepping dinner when Sarah came up behind Abby and wrapped her arms around her body.

Sarah said to her, “Baby you don’t have to make all of this for me. This is too much!” 

“The refrigerator doesn’t work so all of this is just going to go bad anyway. Plus if the lights are out we’re going to make the best of it and have a really romantic candlelight dinner.” Abby continued, “Just sit back and relax baby, I’m taking care of it all.”

Sarah backed off and sat down at the kitchen island. At first she was reluctant to sit back and watch, but watching Abby cook was so cute. She was so into it and her face as she tried to concentrate was adorable. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby prepared a huge meal for the two and ushered Sarah over to the table, pulling out her chair for her and pouring her a glass of wine. 

Sarah smiled at Abby in the candlelight, amazed at what Abby could do with food when she had every ingredient at her disposal.

“Wow Abs, this looks amazing!” Sarah exclaimed.

“Not as amazing as you do.” Abby replied, enamored with Sarah as she sat, looking radiant as she basked in the glow of the candles in front of her.

“Oh please, my hair is a mess, which is your fault! We were rolling around on the couch earlier.”

Abby laughed. “Even better.”

Sarah paused and smiled at her wife before lifting up her glass. “Well I propose a toast. To you Abby, to your retirement, and to our soon to be growing family.” 


	78. Payback Time

“Ok, I have just one more thing for you.” Abby said, getting up from the table where she and Sarah had just finished having dinner. 

She walked into the kitchen and Sarah got up too, intrigued as to what it could be.

“I know you’re full but don’t be too mad. We had a whole carton of eggs that would have gone to waste anyway.” Abby said, pulling out a pan of brownies. 

Sarah hopped up on the counter top and took the pan from Abby, placing it next to her and grabbing a butter knife. It was delicious, but Sarah was extremely full from dinner so she only had a tiny piece. 

Abby took a few steps and walked over the pan, wanting to cut herself a piece but Sarah grabbed her by the collar of her polo shirt, and urged her closer to her. 

Sarah spread her legs a little more on the counter top and placed her wife between them so their bodies were even closer, and Sarah tugged once more at Abby’s collar, pulling her into a kiss. 

Sarah’s kiss tasted like chocolate and Abby couldn’t resist but use her tongue a little bit.

Eventually Sarah broke the kiss and whispered in Abby’s ear, “The brownies are great but there’s something else I want for dessert…” as she moved her hand from Abby’s collar down her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Abby pulled away slightly and made eye contact with Sarah, meanwhile a mischievous smile crept up her face. 

Seeing her wife’s expression change with her comment, Sarah also smiled. She cocked her head, urging Abby to make the next move. 

Abby looked into Sarah’s eyes, clouded with desire, and kissed her once more as she moved her hands to the hem of Sarah’s shirt, slowly working it up and over her head. 

Sarah slid herself off of the counter and never breaking eye contact with Abby, reach both arms behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She then bent down, pulling off Abby’s shorts and underwear. She tapped on Abby’s knees, silently telling her to widen her stance. 

When Abby did, Sarah sat up on her knees and gave Abby only three quick licks, just as a preview of what was to come. 

It had been days since Sarah’s tease before Valentine’s Day and Abby’s sexual frustration had only been building since then. So, at the first wave of pleasure she experienced at the mouth of her wife, she picked her up off of the floor and carried her into the bedroom. 

The candles Abby had lit in the bedroom earlier were practical because they needed to see what they were doing, but they also set the mood nicely and Sarah looked beautiful in the candlelight.

Abby placed her down on the bed firmly, but still making sure she didn’t overpower and hurt Sarah by throwing her down too hard. She rid herself of her shirt and bra, then moved to Sarah’s waist to take off her shorts and panties. 

Abby had one hand on Sarah’s jaw as she kissed her, and the other fumbled around, desperately trying to open the bottom drawer of her nightstand aka where they kept all the toys. 

Sarah heard Abby trying to get something and she laughed, pushing up on Abby’s chest. 

“What’s so funny?” Abby said, “I’m just getting a little something for us.”

“It’s the fact that you think you’re topping me right now. After I teased you so badly on Valentine’s Day and that beautiful dinner tonight, you better be getting under me.”

“No way, you know I’m in a dominant mood today. You know what happened earlier on the couch.”

“And I’m going to put you in your place.” Sarah said, reaching into the open drawer herself and pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

Abby really couldn’t refuse. The fact that she finally had Sarah in bed, and they intended to stay there, meant that Abby would do anything Sarah wanted. So, Sarah cuffed her to the headboard and then slid her fingers down Abby’s body and penetrated her soaking wet wife. 

With all of her pent up sexual energy and Sarah roughing her up, she came for the first time in just minutes. 

Sarah gave her some time to recover with kisses but she quickly got her wife going again when she started rubbing her chest on Abby’s face. 

She then kissed her way down Abby’s body, but completely skipped her lower abdomen. 

She started again on Abby’s thighs, teasing them with her lips and tongue until Abby was begging for Sarah again. 

That’s when Sarah finally gave in and started pleasuring Abby with her mouth. For her second orgasm, Sarah was going to slowly and gently work Abby up to it. 

This different sensation drove Abby crazy and she was begging to come again. 

But every time Abby got close, Sarah would stop. She was edging her so that when she finally got there it would be as intense as possible. 

This drove Abby insane, she was pleading Sarah to finish her.

Sarah eventually gave in when Abby got desperate enough, and Abby screamed her name. 

When she was done Sarah slid up the bed and laid next to Abby, who was still breathless. She grabbed the key from the nightstand and removed her wife’s handcuffs. 

Abby kissed Sarah, her forehead glistening with sweat, and afterward when Abby collapsed back onto her pillow, Sarah watched her face, still etched with the pleasure she gave her. Sarah was smiling, ever so satisfied with herself. 

Abby bounced back quickly though and finally got her chance to get back on top of Sarah. So she reached into the drawer and pulled out a strap on. 

She said to Sarah “You’ve more than made up for Valentine’s Day, now can I do my thing?”

Sarah laughed and nodded as Abby put on her harness. 

Abby penetrated Sarah and as per usual her favorite part of strap on sex was seeing Sarah react to her thrusts. 

Abby watched Sarah’s face react to all of her movements while she also had her hands on Sarah’s firm breasts. 

Her thumb and pointer fingers squeezed Sarah’s hard nipples while the rest of her fingers rubbed along her silky skin. 

Sarah’s back arched and she started to suck in air. Abby knew just what to do.

She gave a final, extremely rough thrust and Sarah screamed as she came.

Both collapsed from exhaustion into a heap, and Sarah laid her head down on Abby’s chest. 

Once she caught her breath she propped herself up on her elbow so she could face Abby. 

Sarah said to her. “Isn’t lesbian bed death supposed to be a thing? Aren’t we somehow supposed to be repulsed by each other by now? I mean, we’ve been together for almost eight years and the sex is still great.”

“I don’t know what to tell you babe, we’re just compatible is all.” Abby replied with a laugh.

“And I mean, how could I resist you? You always get me going.” Sarah teased, laying down again on Abby’s chest.

“Hey, whatever works.” Abby said, dragging her hand gently across Sarah’s back in circles. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby and Sarah laid in that position for a long time in their candlelight bedroom but eventually sat up because they couldn’t keep their lips off each other that day. They just needed each other’s kisses too badly. 

So they sat up in bed, Abby’s hands on Sarah’s waist, Sarah’s arms around Abby’s neck, and their bare chests pressing together as they kissed. 


	79. An Angel in Her Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Sarah are over at Marian's visiting and playing with Avery when she falls asleep in Abby's arms

As Sarah watched Avery falling asleep on Abby's chest, she couldn't help but swoon. She was completely smitten with Avery, and the sight of that adorable little girl in her wife's arms was giving her an even bigger case of baby fever. The way Abby so gently held her best friend's baby and rocked her to sleep made Sarah want to spontaneously rush off to that sperm bank again. Abby made the perfect mom and Sarah couldn't wait for the day they had their own little one to fuss over. 

Abby glanced up from the warm bundle she was holding and noticed the huge grin on Sarah's face as looked on. Abby caught her wife's eye and Sarah tilted her head, silently telling Abby what she felt as she looked on at the two girls sitting next to her on the couch. Abby smirked and winked back at Sarah. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You think you're so cool." Sarah tossed back in response to Abby's playful wink.

"I can just see you melting over there... And you're so cute." Abby joked before blowing a kiss to Sarah. Abby would have loved a real kiss but she wouldn't dare move when she had an angel asleep in her arms. 

Marian walked into the room with two glasses of water. "Then you better stop playing around and get Sarah a baby before she liquefies." She said with a chuckle. 

"Oh I'm working on it." Abby said, trying to keep up the teasing, but she was too transparent. Her tone could come across as nothing but genuine.


	80. Granite Countertops

When they got home that afternoon Sarah set her purse down on the kitchen island and was rifling through it looking for a hair tie.

Abby came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Sarah, planting kisses all over her neck and working her way down her shoulder. 

Sarah reached her arm around and placed it softly on Abby's head, silently urging her on. The sensation of Abby's lips on her bare skin was driving her crazy.

Meanwhile, Abby's arms moved to the hem of Sarah's shirt. She worked the fabric up a few inches until she was running her hands over Sarah's toned stomach.

Abby's hands were cold and Sarah let out a small gasp. It felt good though and she craved more of Abby's touch.

Sarah let out a small moan which slowly turned into a laugh.

"You've been all over me lately, Abs. Which I love, but you know we can't actually make a baby like this, right?" 

"But it's never about that babe, I've just been so hot for you lately." Abby whispered, breathlessly into Sarah's ear.

"Then switch places with me," Sarah said, "Let me take care of you." She turned around and kissed Abby before switching their positions.

Sarah snuck behind and this time she was the one wrapping her arms around her wife. 

She slowly undid Abby's belt buckle and pulled the strip of leather out of it's loops. 

She discarded the belt on the floor and the slowly unbuttoned her shorts.

Abby was dying with anticipation when Sarah paused for a moment.

Abby was so riled up that it felt like Sarah was taking forever. But that was just Sarah's plan, she knew exactly how to tease Abby and get her going, even more that she already was.

But Abby is such an impatient person, and could barely hold on any longer. 

"Take your shirt off." Sarah commanded Abby. And in a second she Abby understood exactly what had taken so long. Sarah had taken her top off too and was now pressing her torso against Abby's back.

Abby muttered her first "Oh god, Sarah!" of their love making session when she felt the soft sensation of Sarah's breasts on her bare flesh.

Sarah decided she had done enough teasing and slid off Abby's shorts, finally letting them drop to the floor and taking Abby's underwear with them.

Sarah slid a hand down the front of Abby's body until she reached wetness. Abby was absolutely soaked and Sarah smirked with satisfaction. 

She worked circles around Abby's clit and when Abby started getting loud she knew exactly what to do.

She removed her hand and bent Abby over the kitchen island. 

But this time she didn't wrap her arm around Abby's front, she entered her from behind.

Sarah curled her fingers so that she could pleasure Abby's g-spot and felt Abby pulsating around her. 

She kept applying pressure until Abby was getting so loud Sarah knew she was about to come undone.

She applied one more hard thrust and Abby completely melted in her hands, screaming Sarah's name. 

Abby rode out her high before pushing herself off the granite. 

She turned around, grabbing Sarah's face and kissing her, her tongue sliding across Sarah's. 

Sarah broke the kiss and met Abby's eyes. She placed one hand against Abby's face and her thumb stroked Abby's cheek.

"I know babe, you've had so much sexual energy lately. And you came so quickly! I was barely inside you before you couldn't hold on anymore. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to eat you out in bed tonight too..." 

Abby's jaw dropped. "I have never loved you more than in this moment." She was joking. Sort of.


	81. Chocolate Ice Cream

Sarah was sitting on the countertop with her legs wrapped around Abby as they kissed. 

But she broke their embrace as she jumped down off the island and asked Abby what she wanted for dinner.

Sarah walked over to the fridge and opened it. She felt a gust of cold air rush out and shivered.

"Hey Abby can you toss me my bra?" She said, pointing to the garmet at Abby's feet.

"Never! Just stand there and let your nipples get hard." Abby laughed

"My god. You really are insatiable lately." Sarah retorted. She looked back into the fridge before opening the freezer. "Since we're already being crazy in the kitchen we're having ice cream for dinner. I really don't feel like cooking."

"I like the way you think." Abby said, walking over to the freezer and kissing Sarah.

\----------------------------------------------

Sarah resumed her spot on the countertop and she and Abby were grabbing spoonfuls of chocolate out of the container. 

Abby started tugging on the waistband of Sarah's leggings.

"Oh my god it's only been like fifteen minutes. You can't possibly want to go again." Sarah rolled her eyes, but she secretly loved it. Even after all these years Abby couldn't get enough of her. 

"Just take them off for me baby, please?" Abby whined, moving her hands down to Sarah's hips. 

Sarah proceeded to slide off her leggings, revealing a navy blue thong. 

The countertop was freezing with no fabric barrier between her and it. 

"Ok now we definitely need to get into bed. I'm freezing!" Sarah exclaimed.

"How about now?" Abby said, dipping her finger into the carton of ice cream and smearing it across Sarah's face.

Sarah giggled as Abby kissed it off. 

Abby then picked Sarah up and threw her over her shoulder as she bounded towards the bedroom.


	82. Making the Squad

Abby and Sarah had tired themselves out so much the day before, that at 10am, they were still fast asleep when Sarah's phone rang. 

Sarah sat straight up in bed, startled by the noise. She groggily grabbed her phone and said "Hello?"

Sarah pulled the covers up around her bare chest while her niece on the other end greeted her. 

Abby rolled onto her stomach and tried to go back to sleep but the sound of Sarah's voice slowly brought her back into conciousness. 

"That's so great sweetie, I'm so proud of you!" Sarah told the girl on the other end of the line.

When Sarah hung up the phone Abby flipped onto her side to face Sarah. 

"Good morning." Sarah said and gave her wife a kiss on the forehead.

"Who was that?" Abby asked, sleep making her voice a little bit hoarse.

"My niece Kayla. She called to tell me she made her school's cheerleading team!"

"Ugh why so early?" Abby asked. "And why cheerleading? Tell her to play soccer or something."

"Babe it's like 10am. We might still be in bed but the rest of the world is up... And cheerleading is a huge deal in Texas. It's THE team to make. Basically every girl in school tries out and almost no one makes it."

"Texas is a weird state." Abby said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well you married me so you get to put up with Texan craziness!" Sarah teased.

"That's right I married a crazy Texan..." Abby said, pining Sarah down onto the bed and giving her kiss.


	83. Back to the Hospital

Abby got back from training at four o'clock, calling to Sarah that she was home. Meanwhile, she took off her shoes by the door.

But she didn't hear anything in response. Abby wandered around the house wondering what her wife was up to. 

When Abby reached the bedroom she saw that Sarah had fallen back asleep.

Not only that, but she was sweating in her sleep, and had a bottle of painkillers on the table beside her.

Abby put a hand to Sarah's forehead and that confirmed her fear. Sarah was burning up with a fever.

Abby's touch startled Sarah out of her sleep and she opened her eyes. But the second she did, the light hit her and her head pounded even harder.

She winced in pain and shut her eyes again.

"Baby, you're running a fever." Abby said, sitting on the bed beside her. "Can I do anything for you?" She said, trying to soothe a sick Sarah.

Sarah winced again and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No babe, I just..." 

Sarah threw the covers over her head to escape the light that was aggregating her migraine. "I already took Tylenol. I don't know what else I could do. My head is pounding and my side feels like it's being stabbed."

"Which side?" Abby said, her eyes widenening. 

"The right." Sarah responded.

"Sarah, we need to get you to the hospital. It could be your appendix."

Sarah threw the covers away. "Oh god I'm such an idiot. Pain in my side and I didn't even think of that. I was trying to just sleep it off."

"Babe, you have a migraine. You can think straight. Just get in the car so we can get to a doctor."

Sarah slowly sat up, clutching her side.

Abby put her arm around Sarah, helping her out of bed and through the house.

Abby made sure Sarah had her seatbelt on when she helped her into the passenger seat, and then drove to the emergency room. They had been at this hospital only a few weeks ago, but now Abby was filled with worry instead of joy.


End file.
